Lay All Your Love On Me
by Coffee to go
Summary: Three years after betraying her husband and brother-in-law, Haley Winchester appears back in their lives in need of help and with the intention to get her husband back. Dean isn't too thrilled about it. And so the drama begins...
1. Chapter 1

Haley Winchester parked her old Cutlass, the only thing that she owned now apart from her personal stuff, and wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. She

took a deep breath, delaying the moment when she had to get out of the car and go into the building.

Sitting in the car, she felt safe and protected and she wanted to keep that feeling for a few more minutes. Through the windshield of her car she looked up

at the stripclub which seemed almost dead by day.

After losing everything-her business, her money, her home-she was there to ask the one single person that could be willing to help her out for his support.

Her brother-in-law was her last option.

She knew she was taking a risk in many ways but she was at her wits' end and didn't know who else to contact.

Closing her eyes for a second to gather courage, Haley finally opened the car door and got out.

Slowly walking to the back where the office was, she tried not to panic. Everything was going to be fine, the worst he could do was reject her and kick her out.

Haley knocked softly on his office door and walked inside. He looked up at her and his eyes widened in surprise.

Different emotions swept through him at the sight of her. She looked awful. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes from stress and lack of sleep.

Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, she was wearing a white tank top and washed out jeans. To his horror he noticed a bruise on her arm that had

already started to fade and had the colour of an ugly yellow. He wondered how she got it.

However, the smile on her face shocked him the most, he had never seen her smile so fakely in his entire life.

Despite being in solidarity with his brother, he felt sympathy and a sudden urge to help rise up inside of him and he forced those feelings back down.

"Haley." He said quietly. He tried to figure out what she wanted. He knew she would have never showed up in his office if she wasn't in real trouble.

"I'm a little surprised. It's been three years." He stated unmoved and Haley dared to step a little closer since he hadn't cussed her out yet.

She took it as a good sign. "Hi, Sam. I..." She started but got scared in the next moment.

Sam was sitting behind his desk looking at her, with that serious and intimidating aura of his surrounding him.

She would never dare to fuck with him. He was a heartless business man.

"What's the matter?" He asked quietly but not too friendly. Then, he heard Haley say the words he had never expected to hear from her.

"I need your help." She answered and brushed nervously a loose strand of hair out of her face. She walked a little further into the room and took a seat on

the edge of the chair in front of Sam's desk.

Sam leaned back, looking intently at her. She seemed honest but it could be an act after all.

He decided to be cautious.

"With what?" He asked and saw panic appear in Haley's eyes. She continued to smile fakely at him and wrung her hands nervously in her lap. "I need a job."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her words but didn't say anything. "I...I was hoping I could wait at your club." As soon as she had said those words, she jumped

off the chair and started to pace the office.

"I'm the last person on earth to have the right to ask you for help..." She continued quickly and then stopped and looked at him again.

Tears had formed in her eyes and she held them back, forcing herself not to start crying.

"I lost everything, Sam. I don't have anything besides a crappy car." She chocked out.

Sam leaned forward, placing his forearms on the desk top, intrigued by her statement.

"Start at the beginning." He requested and gestured for her to take a seat again. She sat back down and hung her head, not daring to look into his eyes.

"It was a mistake to go into business with my father and uncle." She started."I trusted them blindly and signed everything without reading the small print.

So, here I am now. We went bankrupt and I had to pay for everything which in the end left me with nothing. My father and uncle are doing great by the way,

thanks for asking." She added sarcastically.

Sam was speechless, his sister in law was sitting in his office asking to work for him. He should tell her no, for Dean's sake, but he couldn't.

He had always liked her and he wanted to help her out of her horrific state.

"I have enough waitresses, I'm not looking for anyone." He said after her speech. Haley looked up at him and tried to understand what had just happened.

Her brother-in-law had actually listened to her and didn't just kick her out right away. She was more than thankful for that.

"It's okay. I'll pull through somehow..." She started but Sam interrupted her again.

"But I do happen to be looking for another bartender." Sam said and watched her reaction. "You interested?"

Haley was shocked. He was willing to help her. "Yes, Sam...I..." She stuttered. "Why?"

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not so sure myself but honestly...you're family, Haley. And that's all I need to know."

Haley swallowed the lump in her throat but couldn't suppress a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Thank you, Sammy." She whispered and Sam nodded.

"Okay, so...let's go, I'll show you the club." He added and got up from behind his desk.

* * *

><p>"So, you have any questions?" Sam asked Haley after he had showed her the club and told her everything she needed to know.<p>

They were sitting at one of the tables at the still empty club. In a few more hours people would be storming through the entrance, filling the place within

seconds.

Haley looked around, taking everything in. "No, I think I got it."

"Good. Listen, actually I'm glad you came to me. I really need your help, it's too much work for my girl alone and she needs someone to relief her." Sam said

and Haley frowned. "Your girl?"

"That's how I call the girl who bartends here, so I won't confuse her with one of the dancers." He explained.

"There are so many girls working here; it's too difficult to remember their names. Besides that, the dancers only use their stage name, anyway."

"So, I should call all the girls by their stage name and when you're talking about your girl, you actually mean the bartender?" Haley checked again, making

sure she got everything right.

"Yeah. Don't worry you'll get into the routine quickly. And you'll get to know a few of the dancers when you start your shift tonight." Sam said and got up.

"Okay, I think I got everything. Thank you again, Sam." She said shyly, getting up.

Sam didn't like her devoted appearance and he felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Don't thank me. You need a job and I need another bartender, so we're helping each other." Sam stated and Haley could've sworn she saw a tiny smile

flash across his face and then disappear again.

"Where can I reach you?" He suddenly asked and put a hand on her lower back, leading her through the club and towards the exit.

Haley looked over at him nervously and searched for the right words. How was she going to explain to him that she had actually expected him to kick her out

and therefore hadn't looked for a place to stay?

She opened her mouth to reply but Sam beat her to it. "You've no place to stay." He stated, looking at her and Haley nodded.

"Okay, so you're going to stay with me, then." He added matter-of-factly and Haley's eyes widened.

"What?" She exclaimed. "Sam...that's not a good idea."

"Why not?" Sam asked provokingly though he knew what or who exactly her problem was.

Haley waited a few minutes before she gave an answer. "He wouldn't like it." She said, approaching the topic carefully.

She knew Sam knew what she was talking about.

Sam sighed, growing annoyed with her. "You do realize that working for me implies seeing Dean every day? You should've thought about it before you came

to me." He stated coldly and Haley started to feel dizzy.

"Yeah, I know and I want to see him again." The thought of their reunion caused a pleasant shiver run down her spine.

She was officially suicidal. Dean would probably kill her as soon as he came across her. "But I don't want to cause any trouble, believe me."

Sam shook his head at her in disbelief. "You've got some nerve, you know that? After everything you put us through, especially Dean. Don't you dare acting

all innocent now."

"Sam, I'm so so sorry, I've made some mistakes but I'm not asking for foregiveness. You have to believe me, I'm not putting on a damsel-in-distress act."

Haley said hoarsely, she didn't mean to upset him.

Sam looked at her intently, knowing she was telling the truth. He was good at reading people. Unfortunately, he hadn't been good at it three years ago.

"I don't trust you Haley, I'm not sure if I ever will, but I believe you. I can tell you're being honest. Just stay away from Dean."

"I love him." She stated quietly and Sam felt the urge to kill her and Haley noticed the look on his face.

A crooked smile appeared on her face and she let out a laugh. "I know you want to kill me for saying it out loud but it's the truth. My feelings for Dean have

always been real."

Sam was surprised when he found himself smiling at her. "Do you have any idea what you got yourself into? You're playing with fire."

"Yeah, I know. But I also know that you would never hurt me. You've always liked me, Sam and even though you would never admit it, I know I've hurt you,

too. And I'm sorry. You can look at it as a test though. You have complete power over me, I'm depending on you."

"Yeah, but you could stab me easily in the back at any moment."

"I guess, you'll have to take that risk. And isn't it much more fun this way?" She said provokingly and Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Haley followed Sam to his house in her Cutlass, trying to process their conversation. She didn't know what had gotten into her but she hadn't been able to<p>

stop talking about Dean. What was wrong with her? She had told herself over and over again not to bring him up but when Sam had suggested she could

stay with him she simply couldn't keep her mouth shut. She sighed heavily, feeling still pretty shaken up.

She should be thankful that Sam still hadn't killed her, even after everything she had said.

She saw Sam's car screeching to a halt and she quickly put her car behind his in park. She got out and looked at the huge mansion that was Sam's home.

"I take it, you never moved." She stated and Sam let out laugh at her words, making her smile.

"No, and I'm not intending to."

"That's very wise." Haley replied with a smile and followed him to the huge front door. Suddenly, images from the past flooded her mind and she was

reminded of the bloody scenery that her father and uncle had caused in that house three years ago.

Haley shook her head and thought of something to say. She wanted to redeem herself and started to chat with him.

"You really don't have to show off. And you know why? Your appearance puts the fear of God into everyone automatically, so you don't need to show people

how rich you are to awestruck them."

Sam chuckled at her words and stepped aside to let her in, after opening the door.

"You've been here plenty of times, so go ahead and pick a room, I don't care which one." Sam stated and closed the door behind them.

Haley turned to him. "Really? Well, if you don't mind I would like to stay on the same floor as you."

Sam shrugged his shoulders and followed her up the stairs.

"Nothing's changed." Haley stated happily as she glanced into every room and then chose the one opposite from Sam's.

"I really hope you don't mind. I mean, I don't want to invade your privacy. I just...don't want to have a whole floor to myself. I don't want to be alone."

She said quietly and Sam wanted to hug her. Instead, he told himself to stay unemotional.

"It's okay. You're not bothering me." He replied with a little smile.

Haley brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and stepped a little closer to him.

"What about...when you're having a woman over, or several women, I mean I don't know what your sex life looks like or what your sexual preferences are,

but for all I know you could easily have a threesome..." Haley started to rant awkwardly, blushing at her words. "Anyways, I don't want to ruin your sex life."

Sam looked at her amused, suppressing a laugh.

"Don't worry about it. I have an extra floor for those activities. I don't take the girls to my bedroom." He replied and Haley looked dumbfounded at him for a

few seconds. "You're even worse than Dean." She stated and this time Sam laughed out loud. "Actually, he uses the sex floor most of the time."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Sam wanted to hit himself for being so cruel.

Haley turned even paler and Sam could see her inner struggle before she eventually got her emotions under control and smiled drily.

"Of course he would."

Sam cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Yell, if you need anything. I have some phone calls to make, if you will excuse me now."

"Yeah, sure. You don't have to entertain me." She said with a laugh and Sam turned to leave. He still felt bad for his remark though.

She couldn't have looked more scared if he had held her at gunpoint. He had to say something to make her feel better.

"Haley?" He called her back and she turned around to him. "I'm not proud of it, but I missed you."

Haley's heart started to ache at his words; she didn't deserve such kindness. She ran up to him; not hesitating for a second she threw her arms around him,

making Sam stumble. "I missed you, too." She whispered in his ear.

Sam held her close for a few seconds before he pulled away and went downstairs, pleasantly surprised and a little touched.

* * *

><p>At midnight Dean was at the club, slightly drunk and occupied with a stripper on his lap. That girl was one of the hottest chicks he's ever laid eyes on and he<p>

had already had the pleasure to test her skills in bed. He hadn't been disappointed at all. Though Sam had almost killed him for sleeping with one of the

employees he realized soon it was no use to fight Dean on that; he would continue to seduce the dancers at their club.

Dean let out a groan as the girl rubbed herself against him, whispering naughty promises into his ear.

He couldn't wait till her shift was over and he could take her back to his place and fuck her senseless.

"Hey, man. Why didn't you tell me you guys hired a new bartender?" Suddenly a man's voice called out, plopping down in the seat next to Dean.

Dean cussed annoyed but turned his head and focused on the guy sitting next to him.

"What?" He said, looking angry at him.

"You should check her out, dude. Totally hot." The guy replied and got up again, disappearing somewhere in the club.

Dean was confused. Why didn't Sam tell him that he had hired someone? They had recently opened the place and usually he kept him up-to-date about

everything concerning business. Dean frowned as he thought about it; he was intrigued in an instant.

The new bartender was totally worth it to be checked out.

He put a few hundred dollar bills into the girl's thong and pushed her off his lap, getting up. She pouted disappointed but turned to the next available guy.

Dean made his way over to the bar but he never reached it because he had to stop dead in his tracks in the middle of the club as soon as he caught sight of

_her._

This couldn't be real; it had to be a nightmare. A cruel yet wonderful nightmare. He had thought he would never see her again yet there she was behind the

bar, pouring drinks.

Dean heard his heart pounding in his ears and his hands started to shake. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

In the next moment, he felt a wave of anger wash over him and he wanted to go have a nice talk with Sam.

But he never got the chance because she looked up and their eyes met across the room. It wasn't a romantic or loving moment, however.

Haley was busy with pouring glasses after glasses for all the thirsty men sitting at the bar when she felt someone staring at her.

Automatically, she let her gaze sweep through the room and it landed instantly on him. Her heart almost stopped and she couldn't catch her breath.

Nothing about him had changed, she noticed in relief but the feeling didn't last very long. The pure hatred in his eyes hit her like a fist in the face and she

had to gasp for air.

Then, she saw him storm to the back, his eyes never leaving hers on the entire way. She watched him disappear eventually and she closed her eyes for a

second.

Haley knew that it had only been the beginning. It was about to get way uglier between them and she let out a heavy sigh.

But she had known what she was in for when she had come there. She knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Haley wanted him back. She would give her life to get him back.

And she was determined to get what she wanted, no matter how long it would take her to succeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So, new story, I'm really excited:) Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had told Haley that he believed her, and it was the truth. But he didn't trust her, so he needed to check up on her.

He was sitting in his office, staring at the computer screen. His eyes widened with every bit of information and he shook his head in disbelief as he read the FBI files.

Haley had definitely told him the truth but she had let out the gruesome parts of her resumé. Again, Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

That poor girl's life had been a horror show for the past three years.

Sam thought about whether to talk to her about it but he knew it would be too embarrassing for her and he didn't want to make things awkward between them.

Maybe, some time in the future she would want to talk about it and would bring up the topic herself.

His thoughts were interrupted when the office door flew open and his pissed off brother stormed into the room.

Sam sighed inwardly; obviously Dean had spotted Haley and his reaction was exactly what Sam had expected.

He stayed cool and wasn't irritated by Dean's aggressive mood though.

Dean shut the door loudly behind him and rushed over to Sam's desk, stopping in front of it.

He stood like a brick wall opposite Sam, his eyes sparkling with refrained fury. His jaw was tight and his whole body was tense as he crossed his arms over his chest to appear nonchalant, but failed. Sam could see how upset he was.

A tortured smiled appeared on his face as he thought of the right words.

"Something you wanna tell me, Sammy?" He finally spat through gritted teeth and Sam realized in that moment that his brother wasn't pissed.

Dean was _hurt. _And he tried to cover it with anger.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean flared up. "I walk in here and see _her _pouring drinks behind the bar like everything's normal and we're one damn happy family!"

"Dean, I understand how you feel but..."

"Oh really? I highly doubt that. How could you possibly know what she put me through?" Dean continued to lament and Sam felt all the sympathy for his brother turn into anger.

"Would you listen to me, damn it?" He exclaimed and shot up from his seat but didn't walk around the desk.

Sam's outburst shut Dean immediately up and he looked in surprise at his brother.

"You think I did this to torture you? I knew you'd be upset! But I have my reasons."

Dean raised his eyebrows at him and shot him a disparaging look. "Why did you have to find her and bring her back into our lives? I was absolutely fine with not seeing her."

"I know." Sam sighed and sat back down in his seat. "But I didn't do anything. She came to me."

"Come again?" Dean said quietly, but his voice was trembling with anger. How dare she? How dare that bitch showing up on their doorstep again?

"She needs help, Dean. Believe me, you would've acted the same way if it was the other way around."

"But it's not the other way around and I don't want her near me." Dean chuckled bitterly. "Help, huh? Don't you see it, Sammy? She's fucking with us again. She's told you some pretty convincing lies and you fell for it. That's her trick."

"No, I checked it. It's even worse than what she's told me. She's been to prison, Dean." Sam explained calmly and gestured to the computer screen.

Dean's interest was woken. He walked around the desk and stopped behind Sam to take a look at the FBI files. He knew his brother could easily hack computers and get to any information that he needed without leaving traces.

Dean raised his eyebrows as he learned about what had happened to his wife. Haley had been to prison after comitting a white-collar crime.

Sam waited for Dean's reaction, hoping the information would soften him and make him feel at least sympathy for his wife.

Dean's conclusion shocked him.

"Serves her right." Dean stated coldly and walked back around the desk.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. To this point he had thought that Dean had still feelings for Haley even though he would never admit it.

But his reaction only showed that he would never let her in again.

"She's innocent! Her family tricked her and put her in prison!" Sam defended her and was surprised with himself.

Three years ago he was as pissed as Dean at Haley and wanted to kill her for trying to screw with them. But now, he was only able to feel symapthy for her.

"Are you into her or something?" Dean suddenly asked and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, go ahead and fuck her! I don't care." Dean exclaimed and balled a fist, slamming it on Sam's desk, causing the computer and papers on top of it to jump at the impact. "I don't want that fucking bitch back!"

Dean's behaviour contradicted his words, however. If he didn't want her then why would he act so emotional?

Sam folded his hands on the top of his desk and looked at Dean with an expression on his face that he couldn't identify.

"That's your wife you're talking about." He stated calmy, appalled by Dean's choice of words.

Dean shook his head and in the next moment his real feelings were written all over his face. The pain and hurt that he had been suffering from for the last three years appeared in his eyes again.

"No, she's not." He said hoarsely. "I don't even know her. That woman out there is a stranger to me." Dean gestured to the door of Sam's office and then looked back at his brother.

"Don't you get it? She's not the woman I'd thought I married. Her whole personality was made up to trick me into marrying her to get to us. To get to our money, to our wealth. To destroy our business relations. And once she's reached her aim she screwed us over and almost destroyed us. Our relationship was a lie."

"But she hasn't. We managed to keep our business and we still have our wealth. The bottom line is, she hasn't damaged us at all. Sure, we were forced to get better safety arrangements, but hey, we learnt our lesson well." Sam pointed out with a laugh. "We're not going to be so careless ever again, concerning our business. We should be thankful."

Dean hung his head and groaned. How could he explain to his brother that though Haley hadn't damaged their business, she sure had damaged him.

He knew he would never trust a woman ever again.

"That bitch ripped my heart out of my chest, cut it into thousands of pieces and fed it to the stray dogs!" Dean exclaimed, gesturing with sweeping movements.

Sam looked at him, amused by his exaggeration. "Don't you think that metaphor is a little extreme?" He asked.

"Oh, fuck this! Do what you want but keep that bitch away from me." Dean spat and stormed out of Sam's office.

He didn't feel any desire to go back into the club and see her again, so Dean was thankful for the backdoor at the end of the floor.

He quickly stepped outside and breathed in the fresh night air. His wife was back in town, so what? He could handle it and this time around he was prepared and wouldn't let her deceive and seduce him again.

Sam was a good person, sometimes a little too nice, and if he wanted to help Haley then it was his problem. But Dean would keep an eye on her and make sure that Haley wouldn't take advantage of Sam's kindness. It was his job to look after his little brother after all.

* * *

><p>Sam leaned back in his seat and forced himself not to worry about Dean. He would seethe for a little while but calm down eventually and pretend like nothing's ever happened.<p>

At first Sam thought Dean had come back when his office door opened again and looked up in surprise, but he was greeted by a young girl with ginger hair and hazel eyes.

He felt better in an instant. A wide smile spread across his face and he even got up from behind his desk and walked towards her.

"Hey, Zoe. How are you?" He asked and took both her hands in his and pressed a light kiss on her cheek. Zoe's heart started to race at the contact even though Sam did this every time she would come to work.

"I'm good, thanks." Zoe replied with a huge smile. "I saw Dean in the parking lot and he didn't even say a word to me. Is everything okay?"

Sam sighed again and gestured for her to take a seat as he leaned against the desk.

"I finally hired another bartender, so that's good news for you. She's really great, you're gonna like her. But Dean's not really on good terms with her."

"Why?" Zoe asked. "Did he sleep with her and never called her back, so now it's too awkward?" She joked but seeing the look on Sam's face she quickly realized that she had hit a sore spot.

"Sorta. She's Dean's wife."

"Oh my God. The woman that almost ruined you?" Zoe asked in shock.

Sam had told her about the history of the business when he had hired her in order to explain to her why they kept all their employees on a tight leash and constantly checked on them.

Zoe listened to him carefully and took the job anyway. She needed the money to pay her school fees.

Zoe was in her last year of college and she had immediately come to Sam for a job when she had turned twenty-one.

Sam was the only employer who was willing to give her a job despite her inflexible schedule and she was more than thankful.

The fact that she was twenty-one and bartended at a strip club didn't bother her at all. It had appalled her family at first because they thought it was too dangerous for a young girl her age to work in a sinful place like the 'Coconut Tiger'.

But the owner provided a safe environment for all his employees, so she never had to worry about safety.

"Yeah." Sam answered and saw all the questions burning in Zoe's eyes but he knew she would never dare to ask. And Sam wasn't willing to answer.

"You're supposed to be working in.." Sam glanced at his watch and then back at her. "...five minutes." He stated coldly and Zoe knew she was starting to bother him.

She swallowed hard and cursed herself for being so curious. The Winchester's family situation was not her business and she shouldn't have asked.

She got up from her seat and smiled a shacky smile. "Have a nice day...or night." She tried to joke as she backed out of the room.

When she had reached the door she quickly turned around and hurried out of the office.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Sam regretted being so harsh with her. She was a nice and really smart girl and usually he enjoyed talking to her.

But the day had already been rough enough with Haley showing up and the semi-aggressive discussion with his brother and he was running out of patience.

They all had weeks of emotional roller-coasters ahead of them since Haley was back and if Sam was honest he would admit that the thought scared the hell out of him.

At the end, either Dean or Haley would kill the other, that was a given.

* * *

><p>Haley met Zoe and got along with her right away. Zoe was an enthusiastic and funny girl and managed to distract her from Dean.<p>

As soon as she had stepped behind the bar and introduced herself, Haley had known she would get along with 'Sam's girl'.

And she was more than thankful she wasn't alone that night. Sam didn't exaggerate, it was a lot of work and as the night went on Haley asked herself how Zoe had managed to deal with this by herself.

She turned to her to start a conversation with her to get to know her better. She didn't mean to appear desperate, but she could really use a friend at the moment.

Haley never got to ask her about work, however. She noticed Zoe glancing to the back where Sam's office was, a sad look appearing on her face.

She had done that a few times during the past three hours and Haley wondered what was going on.

A conflict with the boss maybe? No, she doubted it. Zoe wouldn't be that sad because of a reprimand from Sam.

It quickly crossed her mind that maybe something was going on between them but her presumption was too farfetched.

Sam was professional, he wouldn't be having an affair with an employee. Besides that, Zoe was nine years younger.

Haley looked at her again and the longing look on Zoe's face reminded her of Dean again.

Obviously, he had left the club after storming into the back. And she knew it was because of her.

He didn't want to see her and the fact hurt Haley more than she had expected.

Of course, she had known he wouldn't be taking her back with open arms but she was appalled that he couldn't even stand being with her in a public place like a _club_ where crowds of people were keeping her away from him.

Dean didn't even want to breathe the same air as her.

Thankfully, her shattering thoughts were interrupted by a big white wall that turned out to be Sam's muscular chest covered by a white shirt.

She quickly looked up at him and faked a smile.

Sam frowned again, surprised how upset she still was because of Dean. "Hey, girl. How are you doing?" He asked cheerily.

"Good. Everything's fine." Haley replied. "I love Zoe, she's great." She added and Sam chuckled.

"Well, then you should get in line. She has a lot of admirers."

_And are you one of them? _Haley wanted to ask but bit her tongue in time before the words could leave her mouth.

Sam had accommodated her and was so nice to her, so she didn't want to push her luck. But she vowed to herself she would ask him about Zoe some time in the future when things between them weren't that raw and breakable.

"So, listen. I'm staying here till closing time 'cause I still have some paper work back there." Sam said, gesturing with his head in the direction of his office.

"And I thought we could drive back home together after the party's over." He said with a kind smile but Haley got suspicious.

She narrowed her eyes at him, reading between the lines. It wasn't an offer out of friendliness, so Haley wouldn't have to go all the way back to his place all alone in the early morning hours.

Sam wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't do something stupid.

Haley saw through him but she didn't feel the need to tell him that. After everything that's happened she didn't blame him for keeping her under control.

At least he believed her. The unspoken fact hung between them in the air as Sam kept looking into her eyes, knowing she knew he needed to keep an eye on her.

He waited for her answer. "Sure. Sounds great." Haley said nonchalantly as if nothing was wrong and he was only offering her a ride, without any ulterior motives.

Sam smiled at her, a little surprised she hadn't taken him to task. But then again, maybe she really had changed and genuinely wanted to redeem herself and was willing to endure everything to prove that she wanted them back in her life.

He turned around and made his way back to his office and Haley watched him until he was out of her sight.

She wished that her quiet agreement to any inspection measure that Sam could possibly have for her in store, showed that she still cared for them. Both.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! So, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys are still liking this story:) Thank you for reading a****nd please leave a review on your way out, thanks! **

**Huge special thanks to Miss E Charlotte for reviewing the first chapter!** **You made my day, my dear:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Haley were driving through the streets in the early morning hours, heading home. Haley was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open, but despite her physical tiredness her mind was on overdrive.

She wasn't sure whether it was because she had been working all night until three in the morning, but she was starting to feel that it had been a bad idea to come back and ask Sam for help.

Haley started to think that she wasn't going to get her family back, no matter what she would do.

Dean's hatred and Sam's suspicion were proof enough. She had lost their love and trust a long time ago and she wasn't going to gain it back again.

Sam felt Haley's dark mood radiating off of her, it was present in the inside of the car and flowing dangerously between them like shock waves.

He looked over at her to look intently at her profile in the dim light; she looked tired and sad. He figured the whole day had been too much for her and, hell, he understood. He himself had trouble sorting and keeping his emotions under control.

He had no idea what to feel when it came to her. In that moment in the car, Sam realized that he wanted nothing more than to be able to trust his sister-in-law unconditionally like he did years ago and the thought scared him. He feared he was starting to soften.

Damn it, Dean was right. Haley had played him and he had started to fall for her tricks. Sam sighed and shook his head to get rid of his brother's voice and decided to distract himself.

"So..." He started and paused to clear his throat. Haley was brought back to reality and looked over at him, her tired eyes focusing on him.

"I talked to Dean." He continued, feeling his walls starting to come down again as soon as he saw the expression on her face.

A tortured smile appeared on her face as she tried to hide her nervousness. "I figured that he would run to you when he took off as soon as he caught sight of me, like I'm toxic or something."

Sam smiled a forced smile though the sadness in her voice broke his heart. He was starting to believe that Haley had told him the truth; that she had always loved his brother even though everything else was a lie.

"He just needs time." Sam replied cautiously but to his surprise Haley snorted at the statement. "I highly doubt that. I screwed up and now I have to live with that."

She interrupted herself, appalled that she was actually yammering again. "I'm sorry, Sam. Forget it." She added quickly and looked him straight in the eye.

Sam squinted his eyes at her, trying to figure out whether it was just one hell of a melodramatic act-and she was one hell of an actress- or whether she was just sharing her feelings and fears with him.

Either way, Sam didn't care. He had promised himself to give her a chance and he was trying his best to still see the good in her.

In the meantime, they had reached Sam's house and he put his car in park. Haley didn't dare to make the first move and continued to sit still.

She could see by the look on Sam's face that he was being cautious, figuring out what she really wanted and she couldn't help but smile at his suspiciousness.

"I just want my family back. That's it." She said quietly and Sam's eyes widened in surprise but he quickly regained his posture.

"And I just want to be able to trust you again." He said back.

His words made her feel better in an instant and caused her to act impulsive. Haley smiled widely at him and extended her hand. "Friends?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt all insecure again. What the hell was she thinking? Sam didn't trust her and he most definitely wouldn't accept her offer.

Sam was surprised by her raction but didn't let it show. He took her hand in his and smiled back at her.

"Friends." He replied and shook his head. "You are very convincing, Winchester." He joked and was glad when the clear sound of Haley's laughter filled the car in the next moment.

Feeling a lot better since Sam had cheered her up, Haley climbed out of the car and began to tell him about Zoe who had kicked a guy out by herself when he had become too friendly.

"I swear, the bouncer was totally shocked and just froze in his place not sure what to do. Zoe had the situation under control. If you ask me you can let that guy go, he's useless."

Sam laughed and followed her up the steps and inside. Still giggling, she walked down the hall and into the kitchen only to stop dead in her tracks at the threshold. Her laughter died immediately.

Sam stood next to her, not daring to move either. He wasn't sure what was about to happen but he decided to act as if their situation wasn't uncomfortable at all.

Dean sat at the kitchen table with his feet casually on the table top and a bottle of beer in hand. He heard the joyful laughter coming from the hallway as soon as the front door opened and now he was looking at his brother and wife with an undefinable expression on his face as all three of them waited for someone to say or do something already to break the awkward silence in the room.

Dean sat his bottle of beer down onto the table and Haley watched as a wolfish smile spread across his face.

She knew it wasn't a good sign. Dean put his feet back down on the floor and stood up from his chair, walking slowly over to them.

"What is she doing here?" He asked Sam but his cold gaze focused on Haley.

Sam walked casually into the kitchen and over to the fridge, taking out another bottle of beer. Not rushing, he opened the bottle and took a gulp before finally answering Dean's question. "Isn't it obvious; she's staying here."

Dean spun around and shot daggers at him. "Come again?"

Sam sighed at his brother's act. Why did he have to make it so complicated? "You heard. She's staying here with us."

Haley had been listening to the brothers in fear, not daring to say a word. She hoped if she stayed quiet, there was a little chance that Dean wouldn't explode. But when she heard Sam's reply she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Us? What do you mean by 'us' ?" She asked, her voice sounding almost hysterical as it began to dawn on her. "Does he live here with you?"

Dean turned back around to her as though he had just remembered that she was still in the room. Their eyes locked again.

"What happened to our house?" She asked, looking bravely at him.

Dean's heart was beating so fast that he had trouble breathing. But when he heard Haley's voice he felt himself relax in an instant.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the kitchen table.

"I sold it." He replied quietly, still looking at her, and watched in pleasure how her eyes filled with pain.

Haley had to swallow a few times before she was sure she had her emotions under control. But before she could say something, Dean had already continued talking.

"I hated that house. I didn't want to stay where everything reminded me of the worst years of my life."

Every single word was like a sharp arrow to Haley's heart. Though she knew he only said those words to hurt her, didn't change the fact that it still hurt like hell.

Sam quickly jumped in at this point before Dean could say more hurtful things. "Anyways, Haley has no place to stay, so I offered her to stay with me."

Dean laughed bitterly. "There are plenty of hotels on every corner, she can stay there." He stated nonchalantly.

"Damn it, Sammy. I'm really trying my best to be okay with her working at the club, but I sure as hell won't accept the fact that she's also staying under the same roof as me!" His voice grew louder with every word until he yelled the last words.

Haley didn't know what to say; she was hurt. But it even hurt her more to see Dean suffering like this. Maybe she should have left him alone but now it was too late to go away and pretend like nothing has ever happened.

Besides, she didn't want to and she prayed to God that maybe someday Dean would at least start to act normal around her, without thinking she was about to trick him at any moment.

"What do you want?" Dean suddenly barked and looked at her again with piercing eyes.

Haley was too insecure to answer. And she didn't know if she understood his question. "I'm sorry?" She asked cautiously, confusion written all over her face.

"Dean, stop it." Sam's sharp voice cut through the air but Dean didn't pay attention.

He narrowed his eyes at her and walked closer to Haley who backed away a little, getting scared.

"Don't play dumb, sweetheart. Is it money? Do you want more money?" He asked dangerously calm, but both Sam and Haley knew he was soon going to explode.

His imputation was an insult and Haley's pain turned quickly into anger. "You're the one playing dumb. You know exactly what I'm here for and I'm pretty sure Sam's already told you about my intentions."

Dean raised his eyebrows at her boldness and smiled in amusement.

"You really expect me to believe that whole load of crap about wanting a second chance? I don't believe that you still care, if you ask me you're not able to care about someone else but yourself. So, don't try to sweet-talk me with your heartbreaking stories."

"Dean, enough already!" Sam yelled, starting to panic when he saw how cruel his brother's words and how pale Haley had gotten.

"Stay out of this, Sam. This is not your business." He yelled back without breaking eye contact with Haley.

Dean took a few steps towards Haley and she backed away until she hit the kitchen wall and realized she was trapped like an animal in a cage. Dean was standing in front of her, looking down with a menacing sparkle in his eyes. He waited patiently for her reaction.

Haley took a deep breath. Dean was enjoying the power he had over her but she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself.

"I'm a bitch, I know. I screwed up and I destroyed my life, 'cause I was too careless. I'm not ashamed to admit it and I genuinely want to redeem myself. I don't care whether you believe me or not, Dean. Think of me as the whore you think I am. But you know as well as I do that I love this family more than anything in the world. I never lied to you about that." Haley quietly ended and held her breath in shock.

She hadn't planned on saying the last part and waited anxiously for Dean's reaction. He hadn't moved yet, Sam was standing still a few feet away from them, watching his brother intently. Haley heard his quiet breathing.

It all happened fast; in the next moment Dean moved closer to her, breaking the remaining distance between them and raised his hands in a sweeping movement.

"How dare you say that to me?" He yelled, finally allowing himself to let his anger free.

Haley noticed how furious he was and feared he was going to hit or slap her in the face and she quickly raised her arms as a shield and pressed harder into the wall, a tortured whine escaped her lips.

Dean froze in shock at his wife's reaction. His fury washed away in an instant.

She really had thought he was going to physically hurt her and the thought scared him. He would never do that. He had been angry and agitated but he hadn't planned on laying a hand on her.

What had happened to his wife? She had never been so vulnerable and frightened before.

A cold shiver run down his spine as it dawned on him that someone else must have hurt her that way.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, not being able to look at Haley's bent form as if she was in pain.

Suddenly, he felt a strong wave of protectiveness rise inside of him and he cursed quietly. That was the last thing he needed.

Sam stood next to Dean, shock and anger cursing through his body at the sight of Haley. Obviously, someone had broken the girl and he knew for sure that it could only have been her father and uncle.

Haley was cowering next to the wall, her hands still folded over her head in a protective way, waiting for the pain that Dean's hand was most certainly going to cause.

And it would hurt like hell. The fact that Dean was actually going to hurt her brought tears to her eyes as she awaited the impact of his hand on her skin.

But nothing happened. What the hell?

Haley dared to peek and saw Sam and Dean looking down at her, the same expression on both faces.

They seemed to be surprised and...scared. Haley realized that Dean hadn't intended on slapping her in the first place and she relaxed.

She slowly straightened up and in the next moment a hot fire that felt a lot like shame washed over her. How was she going to explain her reaction?

And judging by the look on the brothers' faces she had totally scared the crap out of them. She couldn't tell them that she had lived in fear for the past three years and therefore, her reaction had been absolutely normal.

Maybe she would tell them the truth someday, but not now. She smiled shackily, pretending like the past two minutes had not happened.

Dean blinked a few times and stepped away from her to take a few sips from his bottle of beer. The image of her crouching in fear like a little girl in a corner of a room was still lingering in front of his eyes and he couldn't shake it.

"Dean" He suddenly heard her voice call him and he turned to her with a blank expression on his face which he was thankful for at the moment.

When he looked at her Haley continued quickly. "You're right. I shouldn't be staying here. I'll go look for a hotel." She said and glanced quickly at Sam before leaving the kitchen.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed reproachful. "What?" Dean asked confused.

"Don't you want to go after her?"

"What? Forget it! You go after her if you want her to stay here so badly." He retorted.

"Didn't you see what just happened? We can't leave her alone. She needs us." Sam said and hurried out of the room.

Dean sat back down on his chair with a heavy sigh. He had never felt more confused or lost in his life before.

Sam caught up with Haley right on time before she could have gotten into her car. He slammed the door on the driver's side of the Cutlass close and gently took her arm, turning her to look at him.

"Haley, don't go."

"No, Sam. It's okay. I really appreciate what you've done for me but maybe it'll be for the best if I stay as far away from you guys as possible."

"Haley..." Sam started.

"I saw the look on your face." Haley interrupted him. "Honestly, I didn't expect myself to act that way, either."

"Dean would never hurt you." Sam said quietly.

"I know. But the past three years have been rough and now I even jump at my own shadow." She tried to joke, smiling fakely.

"Haley, what happened? You're not telling me the whole truth." Sam tried to get through to her.

"Not now, Sam. Please." She begged and the look in her eyes made him cave.

"Okay, but you're staying with us, that's part of our deal. I thought you wanted your family back."

Haley thought about it for a minute and then a genuine smile appeared on her face.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said and Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her back towards the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did really happen to Haley and what else is she hiding? You'll find out soon;) **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't find it too dark, I'm a little worried about that.**

**Anyways, thanks to all the nice people out there reading and adding this story, it means the world to me:)**

**And huge special thank you to Miss E Charlotte for reviewing the last chapter. You're the best and I love your comments so much, sweetie:)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, when Haley was working at the club again, she found herself keeping an eye out for Dean. Even though it was difficult to see through the crowd and she was almost deaf from the loud music, her eyes continued to scan every corner and her ears listened to every noise in case her husband had showed up.

She hadn't seen him ever since the event from the night before. When she had went back inside the house with Sam, Dean had already left the kitchen.

In the morning Sam had told her that Dean had already left and he had been absent the whole day.

Now, Haley was waiting for him to at least show up at the club.

Haley sighed and forced herself to get back to pouring drinks and serving the customers.

She calmed herself with the thought that Dean probably needed time and she had to accept the fact that he was avoiding her. It wasn't an easy situation after all.

But it still hurt. She needed to talk to him so badly.

Haley sighed heavily again at her dark thoughts.

"Wow. What's wrong?" Zoe said, bringing Haley back to reality. She had to talk loudly, so Haley would understand her through the music. "You seem so tense and agitated tonight."

"It's nothing, really." Haley tried to play it off and blushed. She was embarrassed that Zoe had actually noticed what state she was in.

"Come on, don't be shy. You can tell me what's bothering you. I'm a bartender after all." She added with a smile and Haley considered it for a minute.

It would be nice to talk to another woman about her problems and she was sure that Zoe would understand her. But she still hesitated.

She didn't really know that girl and they weren't alone, customers were sitting along the bar. However, it were only a few men and they were too occupied with either their drinks or the show on stage and didn't pay attention to them.

Haley felt the need to share her pain with someone and decided to take the risk.

She cleared her throat and stepped closer to Zoe, so she didn't have to shout to be heard.

"I've been waiting for Dean to show up but it's already past two."

Zoe squinted her eyes at her and then looked across the club. "Well, I was wondering myself where he's gotten to. Usually he's here every night."

Haley closed her eyes and sighed. "Of course he is."

Zoe looked back at Haley, hesitating for a second. "Hey, is it true that, uh..." She trailed off.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Is it true that you're his wife?" Zoe finally asked, fearing that that question was too insensitive. Even though Sam had told her that Haley was Dean's wife, she still had to ask her herself. She didn't know why however. Maybe, because she had a hard time imagining Dean being married.

She usually saw him making out with a different woman every day. So the news that he actually had tied the knot a few years ago had taken her by surprise.

"Yeah, we've been apart for the past three years but we never got a divorce. Technically, I'm still his wife." She explained sadly and looked to the entrance.

Still no sign of Dean.

Zoe looked intently at her for a few minutes and then realized something. "You're still in love with him." She stated and Haley nodded.

"He hates me though. I know I hurt him but I didn't do it on purpose. I need him in my life." Haley confessed and Zoe felt her throat tighten.

She could tell that Haley was telling the truth. She thought about Haley's words for a minute before speaking up.

"Listen, Dean's a difficult man. I guess it's hard for him to see you again and he needs to sort his feelings first, that's why he's staying away."

"You're probably right." Haley said, feeling a little better. "I'm sorry for pouring my heart out. Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Tell me something about yourself." Haley asked and in the next few minutes Zoe told her why she was working at the club and how she managed college next to her other part-time jobs.

"My parents aren't wealthy, so I somehow have to make my money. I didn't want to go to a lame community college." Zoe said and Haley smiled at her.

"You're living your dream, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I want to be a lawyer and I'm willing to do everything to make my dream come true. Even if it requires bartending at a strip club where the customers are drunken idiots controlled by their hormones." Zoe said with a smile and Haley laughed out loud. She had already grown fond of Zoe.

One of the waitresses at the club came to the bar and slammed the tray with a loud thud on top of it. Haley and Zoe stopped talking and turned to her in surprise.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be working?" She spat and glared at them. Haley felt bad. She was there to bartend, instead her and Zoe had been chatting the whole time. But so far no one had complained. Most of the men were passed out at the bar anyway.

Zoe however wasn't feeling guilty. The waitress was a control freak and constantly complained about everyone and everything, so Zoe had stopped paying attention to her a long time ago.

"As you can see, there isn't that much to do." She said, gesturing to a few passed out men.

"We do have a lot to do. One of the waitresses called in sick, so get your ass over there and start serving the customers!"

"I'm sorry, last time I checked I was still a bartender and not a bitchy waitress." Zoe said back and Haley feared that she would let loose on the girl, so she quickly stepped between them, pushing Zoe back.

"I'll help you with the customers, okay? I'm sorry, I'm new here. What's your name?" Haley asked, trying to be friendly even though the waitress started to annoy her as well. She knew that type of people well enough and she knew how to act around them.

"Mandy." The waitress said, obviously pleased with herself. Haley continued to smile fakely. "I'm Haley. Now tell me, where's the fire?"

"The guys over there have been waiting for their drinks for the past thirty minutes and they seem pretty pissed."

"I'll take care of that." Haley said and grabbed a tray. Mandy told her what they had ordered, Haley quickly poured the drinks and left the bar after giving Zoe a warning look.

After serving the drinks, Haley headed back to the counter when she spotted Dean sitting in one of the lounges with a few other guys, enjoying the show on stage.

When had he arrived at the club? Why hadn't she noticed him even though she had been alert almost all night?

She quickly looked away and proceeded towards Zoe. Her heart was beating loudly and she tried to ignore it.

"You saw him." Zoe quietly stated, after seeing her face. Haley wasn't able to say anything.

"Listen.." Zoe started nervously. "They just ordered something to drink."

Haley turned pale upon hearing that. "What? I..I can't do this...I can't go over there and bring them the drinks." Haley whispered, scared to death.

She feared Dean's reaction. What would he do if she just appeared in front of him and those guys, carrying a tray with the drinks they ordered?

"I'm sorry. Mandy just disappeared and there isn't another waitress in sight." Zoe replied and refilled the drinks for a few men at the bar although they hadn't asked for it. Zoe knew however that they would drink anyway. "Plus, one of them specifically asked for you to bring them the drinks."

"Excuse me?" Haley asked appalled, raising an eyebrow. She didn't want to be treated like that. "I'm a bartender, not a waitress." She said sternly.

Zoe sighed. "Yeah, I know. But he wouldn't take no for an answer and I had to promise him that you would do it."

Haley glared at Zoe even though it wasn't her fault and reluctantly took the tray.

She slowly made her way through the club, postponing the moment. She couldn't believe how far she had fallen.

There she was actually going to serve some horny dick because he had said so and expected her to fulfill his wish as if she was buyable.

When she had reached the lounge, Haley took a deep breath, telling herself to quickly place the glasses on the table in front of them and then leave again in no time.

Dean still hadn't noticed her and she prayed that she could slip past him unnoticed. Chances were good since his eyes were glued to the dancer on stage anyway.

Without looking at him, she started to place the drinks on the table.

Dean had noticed her the moment he stepped into the club. She was waiting at a table but he ignored her and was relieved that she hadn't seen him.

He didn't want her to know that he was there.

He wasn't very pleased when the guy who was sitting next to him told Mandy that he wanted to be served by the new bartender.

He had been the one that told Dean the day before that Sam had hired her. Obviously, he had the hots for Haley and Dean didn't like it at all.

He told himself not to analyze his feelings though and tried to focus on the show. But it was no use.

Haley appeared at the lounge; the guys who were sitting next to him on the upholstered sofas in the sitting area took their drinks and smiled dirty at her.

Dean couldn't take it any longer and dared to glance in her direction. His breath caught.

Haley was wearing her usual pair of blue jeans, nothing exciting. But the black satiny top hung loosely around her body and the hem reached to her navel, revealing her perfectly defined stomach.

Dean wasn't able to explain what happened in the next moment.

Haley felt Dean's eyes burning a whole into her body and she gave in. She turned her head to finally look at him and their eyes met.

Her mouth was dry and she licked her lips, getting nervous.

Slowly, she placed the last drink on the little table, not taking her eyes off of him.

Dean continued to look at her and when she licked her lips in that seductive way he felt a hot wave wash over him.

As soon as the bottom of the glass of whisky touched the table top, Dean grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her onto his lap.

Haley's eyes widened in surprise when Dean's hands pulled her to him, causing her to drop the tray. The sound that it made when it collided with the floor was swallowed by the loud music and noise surrounding them.

The next thing that Haley remembered was Dean's hands and mouth on her. He squeezed her butt abrasively and pressed her so hard to his body that Haley couldn't breathe.

His mouth was hot on hers, forcing her to give him what he wanted. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her fingernails into his scalp and willingly deepened the kiss.

When their tongues met, she let out a loud moan.

Dean's leather jacket was pressing to her naked arms and bare stomach, making her shiver.

They continued to kiss roughly, fighting a battle with their tongues and teeth.

Haley was too shocked and too surprised to think straight. And she didn't want to.

She was finally back in her husband's arms and that was the only thing that counted. She didn't care about the motives that made him act that way.

Dean was appalled by himself. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. He only knew that it felt so damn good to have her back in his arms, feeling her hot mouth and soft skin again.

When Dean's hands moved from her ass and slipped under her top, Haley almost jumped at the feel of his hot touch on her skin.

His hands moved further up her stomach and to her chest. When he touched the warm and sensitive skin of her breasts he groaned.

No bra.

He felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body and his abdomen twitched. God, he wanted to take her right there.

Haley felt Dean's erection through his pants pressing to her butt and it made her head spin. He still wanted her.

Suddenly, Dean pulled away, breaking the kiss. But he continued to kiss along her jaw line and then licked and sucked at her neck.

Haley stopped breathing, the blood was pumping rapidly through her veins and she was losing control.

Dean's fingertips started to tease her already hard nipples and she bit her bottom lip, letting out a whimper that only Dean could her.

It was the most sweetest sound of the world.

"Dean..." He heard her moan his name desperately into his ear and thought he was going to explode right there.

He stopped kissing her neck and joined their mouths again for an even hotter kiss this time.

They were both breathing and moaning heavily, but no one could hear the sounds they were making.

Dean's hands proceeded their journey back down over Haley's body and when they had reached her hips, he slipped one hand into her jeans, his fingers touching her heat.

Haley panicked.

She grabbed his hand, stopping him. She broke the kiss and for the first time since he had pulled her onto his lap, she looked him in the eye.

His eyes were dark with lust, his breath was sweeping over her face. He looked quizically at her, wondering what made her stop him.

Haley's lips were swollen, she was shivering underneath his hands and Dean could see pure fear in her eyes. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong when he heard her speak up.

"Not here, please." She whispered at his lips and Dean's heart clenched at the vulnerable tone in her voice.

He was reminded of the night before, how she had pressed into the wall of the kitchen, expecting him to hurt her. Dean cursed inwardly. He didn't want to feel those feelings for her and he tried to play his concern off.

Dean smiled smugly at her and she thought for a moment he would be cruel enough to ignore her protest but she was proven wrong.

He pulled his hand out of her pants, cupped her face and brushed her lips softly with his before he let go of her. His expression had changed, Haley couldn't tell what he was thinking. When he said the next words Haley thought she was going to pass out.

"You have to get back to work." He stated coldly and pushed her off his lap.

Haley stood up but remained standing still in front of him, not catching on. She blinked a few times in confusion.

"You heard me." Dean repeated. He knew he sounded too harsh but his own feelings terrified him. If Haley stayed any longer he would be starting to let her in again. He had to be cautious and push her away before it was too late for him.

Haley pulled herself together and dared to look around the club. Only now she realized that she had actually made out with Dean at a stripclub.

Luckily, no one had really seen them. They were alone in the sitting area; the guys that had been there before must have disappeared some time during their make out session.

Haley looked down and saw the tray still lying on the floor. She picked it up. Without looking back, she quickly headed back to the bar.

She couldn't stand seeing that look in Dean's eyes any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter, a little Dean and Haley action for you;) As always, thank you all so much for reading and adding this story. Special thanks to Addi101 and Miss E Charlotte for reviewing the last chapter! Your amazing reviews made me really happy:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Haley wasn't sure how she had survived the rest of the night, but time had flown by and now she was walking through the streets in the twilight of the early morning hours, heading home.

She couldn't get Dean off of her mind and it was driving her insane. Whenever the memory of their hot kiss hit her, her whole body started to tingle and her cheeks turned red.

Dean's hot touch still lingered on her skin and she was powerless against the effect it had on her. She found herself reliving the memory and wished she could stay in that moment forever.

Once again she asked herself what had gotten into him. She had been asking herself that question for the past few hours.

Dean still had feelings for her; he wouldn't have acted that way if he didn't. The thought made her smile. But then she remembered his cold and harsh words when he had pushed her off his lap after the kiss.

Was it revenge? Was Dean trying to get back at her and make her pay for everything she's put him through?

Haley groaned in frustration. She didn't know what Dean's intentions were and it scared her a little. She loved him and therefore he could hurt her easily.

And he knew it.

Haley forced herself to stop analyzing the situation and focused on her surroundings.

She had missed the town that was her only home so much and she was more than glad to be back again.

Unfortunately, she had been working all the time and had been too preoccupied with the Winchesters to just go for a walk and look around.

Now she was admiring the picturesque buildings and little shops in the street.

But then, she noticed a dark form crossing the street and heading straight towards her.

Her heart started to race and she stopped dead in her tracks. It was still dim, the sun was slowly struggling its way through the remaining darkness, and

Haley couldn't make out the stranger's face.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to start walking again. The tall figure got closer with every step and Haley was able to see that it was a man, dressed in black.

The situation was all too familiar; Haley panicked and tried to swallow her fear.

Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead and the palms of her hands were moist.

"Please, God no. Not again." She mumbled quietly but never slowed down. It couldn't be happening again. She feared those jerks in black had tracked her down to get more money out of her again.

Someone must have sent them. But who? Who could have known that she was out of prison again?

The man was really close now, Haley saw his face but didn't recognize him. She braced herself for the encounter but to her surprise, the man walked by her without a word.

Haley watched him passing by and relief washed over her. Now she was feeling stupid.

No one knew where she was, so she had to stop being paranoid. No one was after her.

Nevertheless, Haley sprinted the rest of the way to Sam's house without looking back. She ran up the steps and inside, shutting the door behind her. Only when she knew she was safe she dared to take a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning." Sam said, looking up from his newspaper with a smile as Haley shuffled into the kitchen.<p>

"Morning." She mumbled sleepily and ran a hand through her dishevelled hair. She walked over to the counter and poured herself a hot cup of coffee. With a happy sigh she took a sip.

"Sleep well?" Sam chuckled amused when she plopped down onto the chair across from him.

"Not really."

She had gotten home at four in the morning and though she had been tired she couldn't sleep. She was too scared that one day the men she was scared of would find out where she was hiding and pay her a visit.

Sam saw how nervous she was and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She was hiding something, he was sure. He knew her well.

But he also knew she probably wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Why don't you take the day off?" He suddenly suggested, surprised by himself.

He needed everyone at the club, but Haley looked so distressed that he feared she couldn't handle working another night. She needed a break.

Haley's eyes widened. "No, Sam. It's okay."

"You sure?" He asked unconvinced and Haley nodded.

"Okay. So...we don't cook." Sam announced with a sheepish smile and gestured to the doughnut carton.

"Well, I'm here now and I could make you some breakfast if you want." Haley said with a smile.

"You don't have to do that. Please don't feel obligated to do anything in this house." Sam said with a frown.

It was really frustrating, Haley thought she had to pay him back for giving her a job.

Haley didn't know how to react to that. "Okay, then." She replied unsure.

"That waitress Mandy is a bitch, by the way." Haley said, quickly changing the subject and covering her nervousness.

"Who?" Sam asked confused before it dawned on him. "Yeah, right. Zoe's already told me about it. I'm sorry, things like that happen. But she'll get her reprimand, Dean's going to talk to her today."

"Oh." Haley said, starting to feel sorry for the girl even though she couldn't stand her. But it was certainly no fun to get scolded by Dean Winchester.

"Yeah, Dean loves to take care of those kinda things." Sam said, shaking his head.

"I'm not surprised." Haley answered, making Sam smile. "Yeah, he's a little perv. Anways, there's something I need to discuss with you."

Haley looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"I'm going on a business trip for a few days. Don't ask me why, it's a long story." Sam said and waited for her reaction.

Haley placed her cup onto the table and looked at its black content before she dared to look up into Sam's eyes.

Sam leaving meant she was going to stay with Dean alone for a while. She didn't know how to feel about that.

"How long will you be gone for?" She asked calmly.

"I'm not sure, three days give or take." Sam answered. "Is it okay to leave you alone with him? I mean..." He broke off, not knowing what to say.

Haley smiled brightly at him. "We'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay. I'm leaving in the morning. Dean's in charge at the club til I'm back."

"Great." Haley said and rolled her eyes.

Sam chuckled. "Don't worry, he's different when he's at work, you'll be surprised."

"You mean he's not hitting on anything in a skirt? I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time believing that." Haley stated with a smile but Sam saw how sad her own words made her.

"I know. If something weird happens or you just feel like talking you can call me. At any time." Sam said and got up.

He hesitated for a second before he leaned down and kissed her on the head. "I've got to go now. See you later at the club."

"Okay, bye." Haley said, smiling. She heard Sam leaving the house and the door shutting close.

Her thoughts wandered back to Dean. She wondered where he was.

Maybe he was still upstairs sleeping in his room and hadn't just showed yet. The thought of being alone with him in the house made her nervous.

But maybe he hadn't come home in the first place.

The thought of Dean spending the night with a slutty waitress or with one of the dancers was depressing and hurt like hell.

She sighed and decided to go and take a shower to finally stop thinking about her husband.

The shower lightened her mood again and she felt a lot better. Haley pulled her wet hair into a messy bun and put on a fresh pair of jeans and a black tank top.

She jogged down the stairs and walked into the living room. She looked around, not sure what to do with herself.

The room was a mess; newspapers, magazines and clothes were lying everywhere and a thick layer of dust covered every surface.

Apparently, the boys never thought of getting the house cleaned and were too lazy to do it themselves.

Haley couldn't stop grinning as she walked back into the kitchen, in search of cleaning utensils. Now she knew what she had to do.

Dean walked into the living room after taking a shower. It had been a horrible night and he had had too much to drink; the pounding headache in the morning was the result.

It reminded him of what had happened with Haley the night before and he cursed loudly.

Why had he kissed her? Now he was suffering even more.

He had spent the whole night thinking of her. She was haunting him; he could still smell her scent and taste her mouth. He still heard her breathy moans and he thought he was going to lose his mind.

Dean shook his head to get rid of the memory and quickly crossed the living room, but had to stop at the doorway and look back into the room.

Something had changed, but he wasn't sure what it was.

He shrugged his shoulders and headed to the kitchen. Haley was standing with her back to him, doing the dishes.

Dean stepped closer and looked over her shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" He asked confused.

Haley let out a yelp and dropped a plate; it shattered on the kitchen floor. She turned around in panic. "God! What are you doing sneaking up on me?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, baby."

Haley took a deep breath, calming herself. "I was lost in thought and didn't hear you. I didn't even know you were at home."

"Where else would I be?" Dean raised an eyebrow provokingly, a smile playing on his lips.

"I...I don't know." Haley stuttered nervously. "I thought you were spending the night somewhere else."

She was really confused at this point. Dean was actually talking to her like everything was normal.

"Not this time." He stepped closer to her and Haley took automatically one step back.

Dean was only wearing his jeans, his chest was bare and she looked away, focusing on one point in the kitchen.

Dean started to grin, he liked her reaction. It reminded him of the first time they met.

"Are you working tonight?" He suddenly asked and Haley turned her head and finally looked up at him. When their eyes locked she started to feel dizzy.

That grin made her weak and the glint in his eye showed her that he was enjoying the fact that she was so embarrassed and confused.

"Yeah, I've to be there at eight. I'm cleaning the house in the meantime. I'm already done in the living room and now I'm trying my best to get the kitchen cleaned. It's a mess, I couldn't even find the sink under all the dirty dishes." Haley rambled, she knew she was talking too much but she couldn't stop.

Dean's presence was too much for her, it made her act stupid.

"I knew the living room looked different but I couldn't figure out what exactly had changed!" Dean exclaimed and Haley chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Well, it's clean now. And in about an hour the kitchen will be clean, too."

"It's no use, really. It'll be a mess again by tomorrow." Dean said and walked over to the coffee machine. Haley closed her eyes in relief, glad she was able to breathe again.

"No, it won't. I'll take care of that." She stated sternly and Dean smirked. "Alright, you're the boss, baby."

Haley licked her lips nervously and turned back to the sink. Dean groaned inwardly at the sight.

What the hell was she doing to him? He just wanted to wrap his arms around her small form and never let go of her, but he couldn't do that.

He couldn't let her in again. He took a huge sip of coffee after pouring the liquid in a cup.

The caffeine calmed his nerves a little and he stepped behind Haley. She immediately tensed up again.

She could feel his breath on her neck and it made her shiver.

"I've to go now. I guess, I'll see you tonight." He whispered and Haley nodded. She wanted to ask him where he had to go to but she knew she didn't have the right to ask him that.

Dean wished she would just turn around and ask him why he had to go but he knew she wouldn't do that.

It would take a long time until they started to act like they had used to.

Her next words took him by surprise.

"Are you going to spend the night at home?" Haley asked quietly and Dean smiled.

"You'll see." He simply stated and leaned in, placing a soft kiss onto her shoulder. Haley's heart skipped a beat.

"By the way, you're not wearing a bra. Again. That's pretty naughty, babe."

Haley turned around to him in shock but Dean flashed her a smile and disappeared out of the kitchen. She remained standing still, not sure what to think.

The spot on her shoulder that Dean's lips had touched was still tingling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the next chapter, hope you liked! Thank you all for reading and adding this story, it really means a lot. **

**Special thanks to Miss E Charlotte and Prettie Parker for reviewing the last chapter:)**


	6. Chapter 6

"You wanted to talk to me, Mr Winchester?" Mandy said with a flirty smile, stepping into the office.

Dean looked up from the computer screen and leaned back in his seat with a cold look on his face. "Do you know what this is about?"

Mandy was surprised by his tone, but managed to keep smiling, not showing her concern.

How bad could it be anyway? If her boss wanted to fire her she would simply seduce him. She had done it before.

She rolled her eyes playfully and let out a throaty laugh, walking around the desk and taking a seat on top of it.

Mandy crossed her perfectly tanned legs seductively and lowered her voice before she spoke up.

"Zoe's always exaggerating. We didn't have enough waitresses last night, so I asked her and the new girl nicely to help out."

"You do understand that we don't want or need any trouble, don't you? This may be a club but it's also a business and we expect our employees to take their job seriously."

Dean knew exactly that she was putting on a show for him, hoping he would go easy on her. He had had sex with her a few times in the past and Mandy thought they were close, but the fact that they had been intimate with each other didn't make a difference to Dean. She was still only an employee and didn't mean anything to him.

"I'm really sorry, Dean. I promise I won't cause trouble anymore." She whispered, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and ran her index finger temptingly down the column of her throat doing so.

Dean's eyes roamed over her body, taking in the sight of her full breasts under the tight top, the short skirt and long, slender legs. He licked his lips, feeling what effect she had on him.

Mandy was a sexy and beautiful girl and he might as well enjoy the view.

"I know you're bossing around the other waitresses, but leave the bartenders alone, please. They're doing their job and you're doing yours, okay babe?"

Dean said with a smile and watched how she hopped off the desk, stepping closer to him.

She took off her top and straddled Dean's lap. "I got it, I'll be a good little girl. Now, let's get to the best part, we've already wasted enough time talking."

Dean chuckled at her ignorance. Did she really think she had him completely under control? But he left her thinking that she was running the show.

And why on earth should he reject a hot and willing girl?

He grinned and didn't hesitate for a second; he pulled her close to his body as she pressed her lips to his mouth.

Mandy moaned into the kiss, happy with herself. Not only had she managed to convince her boss not to punish her but she was also going to get hot and steamy office sex.

Zoe walked to the back to get a few bottles of liquor, but she never made it to the storage room. When she passed the office she had to stop dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

The office door was wide open and she saw Mandy, the slut waitress, and Dean in a hot embrace.

After the first shock, Zoe's thoughts wandered to Haley. She would be so hurt if she found out that Dean was still sleeping around even though his wife was staying with him.

They had been seperated for the past three years but it didn't count in her book.

Zoe was sure that Haley was seeing it that way, too.

"What's taking you so long?" Haley's voice sounded through the corridor, interrupting Zoe's thoughts and she spun around, desperately thinking of something to say that would keep Haley from walking into the back.

But it was too late. Haley was already heading her way.

"Those guys are really thirsty. If they don't get..." She broke off, not able to end her sentence.

Her smile faltered and her mouth gaped open, a blank expression appeared on her face when she caught sight of Dean and Mandy.

Haley couldn't force herself to look away, her eyes were glued to the image in front of her.

"Oh my God!" She finally exclaimed when her mind had processed what was really happening.

Dean let go of Mandy as soon as he heard Haley's voice. He looked over to the open office door and cursed quietly when he saw her and Zoe standing in the doorway.

Haley looked him straight in the eye and Dean didn't dare to look away. She looked so crushed and Dean wondered why. He was so sure that she didn't feel anything for him and never had.

But her reaction seemed so real, it couldn't be an act. Dean found himself starting to hope that she was telling the truth. That their marriage had been real and she never meant to hurt and betray him.

But before he could decide which was the right way to react, Haley broke their eye contact and stormed off.

Dean's heart started to ache as he watched her run away. It was indeed not an act; he had really hurt her, he could feel it. And now he felt bad.

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, still looking at the spot where Haley had been standing not even a second ago.

Then he focused on Zoe. She shot him a disgusted and angry look and took off, running after Haley.

Dean took in a deep breath and exhaled it again. Mandy chuckled amused. "What the hell is wrong with those two?"

"I've to get back to work." Dean snarled, not looking at her. He was pissed and he wanted her out of the room to finally be alone with his confusing thoughts. He had a lot to think about.

"Come on, I'm sure it can wait." Mandy said and ran a hand over his chest, smiling up at him.

Dean shot her such a menacing look that Mandy almost flinched as she took a step away from him.

But she quickly recovered and walked past him with a pout. "You can be such a jerk sometimes." She said and slammed the door shut behind her.

Dean sighed and sat back down onto his chair behind the desk. "Yeah, I know." He whispered quietly into the silence of the office.

Haley's hands were shaking as she tried to splash some water on her face to calm herself. She was fighting back the tears but she knew she was losing that battle; the cold water didn't help and in the next moment her heartbreaking sobs sounded through the silence of the empty restroom.

Haley allowed herself to break down and she wasn't ashamed of it. Sitting on the cold tiled floor, she buried her hands in her hair and listened to the echo of the sounds she was making as she cried her heart out.

She had just found out that her husband didn't care about her at all. She knew that he was sleeping with other women, but she hadn't thought that he was insensitive enough to do it practically in front of her.

And seeing it with her own eyes hurt more than she had thought. The door of the office had been wide open, anyone could have walked into the back and see them. He had known that and yet he didn't give a fuck.

For a second Haley thought that he may have done that on purpose, that he had expected her to walk in and catch him with Mandy.

Haley feared that the image was going to stay forever on her mind; it had burned itself into her brain and she couldn't shake it.

She still saw Mandy almost lying on the desk and Dean standing between her legs, pressing her well-built body down onto the desk top as his hands roamed and groaped down her figure.

How could he do that to her? Didn't he still love her?

Haley realized that Dean was playing a game with her.

She had dared to hope that they were going to be back together soon but now it looked like he was only screwing with her mind.

Haley wiped the tears away, getting angry. If that was the case, then she couldn't do anything about it. She had to accept the fact that Dean didn't want her anymore.

She got up from the floor and checked her appearance in the mirror above the sink. She wiped the dark traces of mascara off her cheeks and ran her fingers through her hair; she looked okay, no one would notice in the darkness of the club that she had cried.

Haley stepped out of the restroom and saw Zoe leaned against the wall, waiting for her. She smiled weakly at the young girl, hiding her feelings. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Zoe asked unconvinced and stepped a little closer to inspect her face.

"Yeah, come on. Let's get back behind the bar, that's where we belong anyway." She said sulkily and guided Zoe back inside the club.

Zoe wondered what had caused Haley's mood swing but didn't dare to ask. She sensed that she wouldn't want to talk to her anyway.

For the next thirty minutes Haley did everything automatically, not really focusing as she opened bottle after bottle and poured drinks. She avoided Zoe and luckily she didn't try to start a conversation, either.

A guy sat down on an empty stool at the far end of the bar and Haley made her way over to him before he even made the attempt to get her attention. She was being attentive, concentrating on the customers. The occupation helped her not to think about anything else but work.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asked with a friendly smile when she reached him. The man smiled brightly at her and folded his arms on top of the bar, leaning forward.

"Your name and phone number, please." He said and waited for her reaction. Haley was still shaken up from the event before and didn't catch on at first.

She frowned and looked puzzled at him before she finally understood his words. She wanted to reply something but he had already spoken up again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to approach you and that was the first thing that popped into my head." He said sheepishly and Haley couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm a bartender and instead of ordering a drink and starting a conversation you went with a bad pick-up line?" She shot back, smiling amused. The guy was kind of funny and adorable in his own way.

"Was it really that bad?" He laughed nervously and Haley placed her elbows on the counter and rested her chin in the palms of her hands, happy to have found someone to distract her from everything.

"Well, I've heard worse." She replied and the guy grinned. "So, does this mean I get a second chance?"

"Sure, why not?" Haley answered. "What's your name?"

"Jack."

"Hi Jack, I'm Haley. And since you're sitting at the bar you might as well order something to drink."

"Yeah, sure. But only beer, please." He said and Haley nodded, opening a bottle and placing it in front of him.

"So, you're new here, huh?" He asked with a smile, growing confident.

"Yeah, this is actually my third night working here."

"Mhm, I've been watching you, you know. You're different than all the other girls. You seem out of place."

Haley started to feel insecure at his words. She wasn't sure how to respond.

Jack tilted his head, watching her swallow hard before licking her lips, deep in thought. She looked so innocent, but he bet she knew exactly what effect she had on men.

He reached over the counter and brushed her hand with his fingertips and Haley almost flinched. She had thought the guy was nice and a little shy, but now he was hitting shamelessly on her.

"You woke my interest and I wanted to get to know you. When do you get off?"

"Listen, I..." Haley started but he interrupted her. "Come on, sweetheart. Don't say no to me. You're so fucking hot and I promise, we're gonna have one hell of a night." He said with a sly smile and when Haley took a step back he quickly grabbed her hand, holding her back. No, that guy wasn't nice at all.

Dean contemplated whether he should go talk to Haley or not and came to a decision eventually.

Determined to actually have a civilized conversation with her, he left his office and went into the club.

He didn't give a fuck that it was a bad moment; he just couldn't wait until they got home. He couldn't stand the thought of her being sad.

He had no idea what the hell he should be going to say to her. How could he explain what had happened?

He didn't know which were the right words. But it didn't matter, he would improvise.

When he looked over to the bar and saw Haley with a customer who was friendly, way too friendly, with her he snapped.

That guy - what was his name again? - really had the nerve to touch his wife.

Dean recognized him as the man who had told him that his brother had hired another bartender. He was also the one who had wanted the new bartender to wait on them when he and a few other guys had been at the club the night before.

He had had the hots for Haley right from the start. And now he dared to paw _his _wife at _his _club!

Dean stormed over to the bar and roughly grabbed Jack's arm, jerking him away from Haley. Haley sighed in relief; Dean had appeared just in time.

"Oh hey, man! I was just talking to the bartender." He greeted Dean friendly, not noticing the dangerous glint in his eyes.

Dean smiled crookedly, still keeping a hold on him. "Yeah, I can see that."

He turned his head and their eyes locked. "Haley." He simply said and she nodded to him.

She knew that Dean was pissed and she wondered whether Jack was simply stupid or really that blind not to see that Dean was about to rip him a new one.

"We need to talk." Dean said and started to drag him away. "About what?" Jack asked naively and Dean groaned inwardly. "We have busines to discuss."

Jack frowned. "I thought we've already settled everything and I'm kinda busy talking to this nice girl."

He smirked and raised his eyebrows, signaling Dean that he was about to reel in the hot new bartender and didn't need any distraction.

Dean stared him down until Jack's smirk started to fade. "You can talk to her some other time, pal." He spat through gritted teeth.

What the hell was that jackass thinking anyway? Just because they were involved in some business, he was acting as if he owned the place.

Haley looked between the two men and saw that this was the right time for her to jump in. "Actually, I'm pretty busy right now and don't really have the time to chat with you any longer."

"There. You heard her, let's go." Dean explained and pushed him towards the exit. They stepped outside and Jack turned to Dean, shooting him a glare.

"What the hell, man? I wanted to hit that tonight and you've ruined it for me!"

Dean grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall of the building. Jack tried to free himself but when he saw the look on Dean's face he stopped his pathetic efforts.

"Do not even attempt to talk to Haley ever again. If I see you somewhere near the bar you'll be dead faster than you can think."

Jack looked at him quizically before he started to laugh. "Are you crazy? What gives you the right to act that way, Winchester? I want that chick and I'm going to get her."

Now it was Dean's turn to chuckle. "No, you're not. And I have every right to be acting that way."

"And why?" Jack asked amused.

"Because she's mine!" Dean growled and Jack was totally confused by now.

"Just because you and your brother own that club and she works for you doesn't automatically mean that you own her as well. You're an arrogant and sick son of a bitch who thinks he can have every woman he wants."

"Okay." Dean chuckled bitterly. "Enough is enough."

Before Jack could have prepared himself for the attack, Dean balled a fist and aimed for his face, hitting his nose. The bone broke from the impact and blood spilled out of the wound.

Jack tried not to panic as he looked at Dean in shock. He didn't dare to say anything.

"You're right. I can have every woman I want. And I'm pretty sensitive concerning Haley. You do not want to fuck with me, buddy." Dean said with a satisfied smile.

"Do not touch my wife ever again or you'll regret it, understand?"

Jack's eyes widened with fear. "What? She's your wife? Man, I had no idea, I...I'm sorry! You have to believe me!" He exclaimed desperately.

He didn't want to screw things up with Dean. He and Sam had helped him a lot with his business and he owed them a load of money.

So far, they had been very generous and understanding but if he tried to fuck with them they would destroy him in no time. He couldn't afford that.

Dean knew exactly what was going through Jack's mind and why he had decided to apologize to him.

But he knew that from now on he wouldn't try anything with Haley again. And Dean was very pleased with himself.

"Well, now you know and I'm sure you do not want to piss me off again." Dean stated disparagingly and Jack nodded. "No, of course not."

"Good. Now, clean yourself up and fuck off." Dean said nonchalantly and walked back into the club, feeling a little better. He had proved his point.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So, here's the new chapter, I've tried my best to get it done as fast as I could. **

**Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you still like this story. **

**Special thanks to Miss E Charlotte, Abbywriter, Jellen and Prettie Parker for reviewing the last chapter, I really loved your comments:)**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Dean, wait! Let's talk about this!" Haley shouted as Dean rushed out of the bedroom and stormed down the stairs. _

_He needed to get out before he said something he would regret._

_He never stopped, even when he heard Haley running into the living room he didn't slow down and proceeded his way to the door._

_"Come on, Dean. Stop acting like that." She said sternly and Dean groaned, finally giving up his attempt to escape. _

_She wanted an argument? Fine, she would get it. Her persistence really annoyed him. He spun around, glaring at her._

_"What the hell do you wanna talk about, huh? You just told me you're pregnant, so what's there to discuss?"_

_It was hard for him to say those words out loud. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that they were going to have a baby._

_ It scared him. It scared him a lot._

_He noticed the spark in Haley's eyes and he knew he had enraged her with his words. _

_"I said I _think_ I'm pregnant, but I'm not sure I am. I'm late but it doesn't have to mean anything, I still have to go see my doctor. So, do us both a favor and quit your panic attack." Haley explained, the anger evident in her voice though she tried her best to stay calm._

_"So?" Dean asked, getting more annoyed at her words. "So?" Haley repeated in frustration and frowned._

_Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's crystal clear to me. If you're late, you're pregnant, sweetheart. Let's face it, our lives have already changed." He stated in a patronizing tone and buried his hands in his pants' pockets. _

_His answer and poise would drive her crazy and he waited for her reaction. He had felt the need to make her angry and he got what he wanted. _

_Haley lost her temper and started yelling. "You think I'm not scared? You think I wanted this? We've only been dating for a couple months now, this is definitely going too fast. I'm far from being ready to have a baby!"_

_Haley's voice was trembling with holden back tears and he started to regret his words. He should have left before it had gotten that far._

_ Why did he have to stop? Why didn't he just ignored her and walked right out the door like he had wanted to? _

_But now it was too late. Hurtful words have already been said and though it hurt Dean seeing her so miserable, he wouldn't give in. _

_He kept up his unapproachable attitude and looked away, his eyes gazing across the room._

_He snorted before speaking up again, but he still didn't look at her._

_"I don't want a baby. I'm not ready for the whole family thing and it wouldn't be fair if I lied and told you the contrary just to make you feel better."_

_Haley just shook her head in disbelief and crossed her arms in front of her chest as if to shield herself. _

_Dean watched her taking in a deep breath and then heard her mumble quietly. He had to concentrate to make out the whispered words._

_"Since the moment I've realized I'm late I'd been scared to death. I thought you would be able to take my fears away, that's why I told you about it in the first place. I wished for you to tell me that everything would be fine and that we would be going through this together, but now I see that it was a mistake. I shouldn't have told you anything and waited 'til I knew for sure." Haley broke off and took a deep breath._

_Dean swallowed hard, suddenly having a hard time breathing. The hurt and disappointment in Haley's voice cut him deeply. _

_He couldn't think straight and didn't dare saying anything. He feared to make it worse._

_When Haley looked up and their eyes met, the look in her chocolate ones hit him unexpectedly._

_"I understand that you're terrified and I don't blame you. What's really hurting me is the fact that you seem to be so appalled by the idea of us being a family."_

_Dean smiled bitterly and averted his eyes, not able to look at her anymore._

_"I'm sorry I can't be the man you want me to be. I'm not father material." He simply said, turned around and left the house._

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face, forcing himself to wipe out the memory. Why was he torturing himself by reliving that horrible morning?

It was one of the most hurtful fights they had ever had and he had already known back then that he would never forgive himself for the way he had been acting towards Haley.

Even now, after everything that happened, after Haley's deception, he wished he wouldn't have told her he didn't want to have their baby.

Dean leaned back in the chair behind his desk and continued to stare at the golden wedding band lying on the desk top. He didn't know why he was still holding on to his ring, but he found himself not being able to get rid of it.

"You're such a sentimental idiot, Winchester." He chuckled quietly and closed his eyes.

God, he was so damn tired. He was sick and tired of his dreary life. He wasn't happy and there was that undefined hole in his gut.

As if he was missing something. _Someone._

He wanted a family. He wanted to have children. Realization hit him so hard that he almost fell off his chair.

Problem was, the only woman he wanted to have a family with screwed him over big time.

Once again Dean told himself not to soften, but it was hard not to give in the temptation and finally forgive her.

He wanted to though. He wanted to erase the past and start all over with her so badly.

But he didn't want to get his heart broken again. It would be his end.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He shot up and quickly hid the ring in the first drawer.

No one needed to know what a pathetic softy Dean Winchester was.

It took Haley an hour to realize that Jack seemed to be gone. After Dean had taken him away to talk to him she had feared he would appear again at the bar. But she didn't see him anywhere, so whatever Dean might have said to him had scared the guy away.

Dean seemed very pissed when he had stormed through the entrance and disappeared to his office in the back. And he hadn't shown up ever since. She wondered what was going on.

Haley looked up when a tall and friendly smiling man came up to her.

"Mrs Winchester?" He asked in a hoarse voice. He had to shout to drown the music and noises out.

Haley took a step back, just in case. The guy knew who she was. _Fuck. _She was too surprised and terrified to answer.

His appearance was really impressive, he was almost as tall as Sam. He was smiling, but it still could be a trap.

What could he possibly want from her?

"I'm sorry, the music's really loud. Are you Haley Winchester?" He tried again when he didn't get an answer.

At least he was polite, she had to give him that. Haley figured there was no way out.

"Yeah." She breathed out and nodded her head, so he would understand her.

An even bigger smile appeared on his face and he grabbed Haley's hand, covering it with his large ones and shaking it enthusiastically. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Haley was speechless. Who the hell was that guy?

"I'm sorry, can I help you with something?" Haley started in confusion and the man let go of her hand.

"God, where are my manners? I'm so sorry. Name's Tom Roberts, I'm here to talk to your husband."

Haley almost wept in relief. He was there to see Dean. Thank God.

"He's in his office, I'll go tell him you're here. Why don't you enjoy a nice beer and the show in the meantime?"

"That would be great, thanks." Tom said and Haley gave him a little smile before turning to leave. She quickly told Zoe to attend to the new customer and headed to the back.

_Great._ She had to go see him. She had no desire to talk to Dean again after he had made out with that waitress. He had saved her from Jack shortly after that, but still. She felt awkward. She felt like the good little housewife who had no idea her husband was cheating on her.

Maybe, at this very moment, he was making out with another waitress instead of doing the paperwork. She sighed heavily and straightened up.

Haley lifted one hand and knocked forcefully on the door and without waiting for an answer, she just stepped inside. Whatever she came upon behind that door, she would be able to deal with it.

She came upon an alarmed Dean. He seemed really nervous and he fidgeted uncomfortably when he saw her walk in.

"Hey." Haley said and closed the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?" Dean asked. _Crap. _Had she seen the ring? "What's up?" He asked as casual as possible and walked around the desk, stopping a few feet away from her.

Haley inspected him for a few more seconds. He was definitely putting on an act. She had caught him in a vulnerable moment. She knew him well enough to decipher the expression on his face. It would be for the best if she didn't humiliate him by digging deeper.

"Well, uh...there's someone in the bar who wants to see you. You want me to tell him you're busy or..."

"No, it's okay. I'll go talk to him." Dean answered but remained still, just looking at her.

Haley folded her hands in front of her body, not sure what to do next. Dean's penetrating gaze made her feel uncomfortable and she knew that he knew. But he just smiled at her and didn't avert his eyes.

Just to test her, Dean took a step towards her and grinned when she almost jumped out of her skin.

Haley was reminded of that morning. The way he had been acting in the kitchen. He obviously loved it to make her nervous but it started to frustrate her.

How was she supposed to react? Was he expecting her to jump his bones when he worked his charm on her?

She wanted nothing more than to do exactly that but she couldn't. Not after she caught him with Mandy.

Haley took in a deep breath when Dean lifted his hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He saw how emotional she was, her feelings were practically visible in the room. He knew exactly what was on her mind, why she kept her distance.

He hated himself for getting involved with Mandy. He should have kicked her out as soon as she had made her move on him.

Haley saw Dean's smile fade and she wondered what he was thinking about.

"Haley...I'm sorry." He whispered and she quickly looked away. "I didn't want to hurt you. It's not easy for me having you around, I need time."

"This isn't the right place to talk about it." Haley protested. "Tom Roberts is waiting for you."

"Okay, we'll talk at home, then." Dean said nonchalantly and Haley looked up at him. "No, we won't. I know what I saw, so what's there to discuss?" She said angrily.

Dean cringed when Haley shot his own words back at him. She didn't know what he had been thinking about before she walked into his office. Haley didn't want to give him a chance to explain everything and it hurt.

Now he knew what it must have been like for her when he refused to talk to her back then. But he didn't want her to see how her words had gotten to him.

Dean shot her a smug smile and put his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her roughly to him and kissed her hard.

"We're going to talk about it and you're going to hear me out, sugar." He stated matter-of-factly and Haley wanted to slap him.

He smiled and left the office, not giving her the chance to protest. Typical.

Haley groaned in frustration and anger, watching him leave. She hated it when he decided over her head.

Sam walked into the quiet and empty club. It had taken him longer than he had thought to come to terms with the people he went to see and it had already started to dawn outside.

He sighed heavily when he remembered the business trip he had to go on in the morning. His flight was at nine am and he thought for a second about canceling it but decided against it.

He would go one last time and send Dean on business trips in the future. It actually wasn't a bad idea. That way, he and Haley wouldn't see each other so often.

He smiled when he saw Haley, being the only person at the place, wiping the dirty counter after the long night.

She looked up and ran around the bar, towards her brother-in-law. She wrapped her arms around his tall form and hugged him tightly. Sam felt all warm inside at her loving welcome.

Haley was more than glad to see Sam again after that crappy day. Being around a moody Dean the whole night had been exhausting.

"It's so good to see you, Sammy." She mumbled into his chest and he laughed.

"It's good to see you, too."

Dean walked into the club and saw his brother and wife smiling and laughing. He felt a sharp sting at the sight but ignored it.

Sam noticed his brother coming out of the office and the expression on his face said everything. He quickly let go of Haley and turned to him.

"Hey." He said friendly, not to upset him even more. "Everything went great. They sold us the place."

Dean nodded and looked from Sam to Haley and back. "Took you longer than I thought. Any problems?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. It took a lot of...persuasion though." He answered carefully. He didn't want to say too much in front of Haley. "What about you? Did you fire Mandy?"

Dean closed his eyes and exhaled a breath. "Fuck! I totally forgot about that."

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

Haley huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, what did you expect? He was too busy shoving his tongue down her throat."

Sam looked puzzled at her. Her tone scared him a little. He turned to Dean who was glaring at Haley.

"Thanks a lot. That's not the whole story."

"Oh yeah, right. I totally forgot to tell you how he was fucking her on the desk when I walked in. If that's called 'firing someone' nowadays, then I want to be fired everyday." Haley said sarcastically.

"What?" Sam repeated again and looked at Dean, who was obviously pissed off.

"I didn't fuck her." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh please. Two seconds later and I would've walked in on you two..." Haley trailed off when her voice betrayed her. She was exhausted and didn't have the strength to keep up the useless fight.

Silence filled the room until Sam chimed in. "We're all very tired and need to go home. Let's discuss this later, okay?"

"Okay." Dean said quietly and took Haley's hand. "Come on, Haley."

Haley freed her hand from his grip and shot him a look. "No. I'm going with Sam."

Her voice was calm - too calm - and it drove Dean crazy. He stood still and waited for her explanation.

"I don't want to fight with you any longer. But we'll be at each other's throats in a second if I come with you."

Dean glared at Sam and he knew his brother would give him a hard time if he didn't help him out.

"Haley..." He started and his heart clenched when he saw the vulnerable look in her eyes. She was silently begging him not to give in.

Sam took a deep breath. He told himself it was for the best. "You should go with Dean."

Haley looked down onto the floor and chuckled bitterly. Then, she looked up and locked her eyes with Dean's. She could see them glowing triumphantly.

It made her smile. He really hadn't changed and she was surprised how glad she was about that.

Dean always had to have his own way and it had always annoyed and turned her on at the same time.

She was just so damn attracted to that man and it scared her as she realized how pissed off she was yet still wanted to jump his bones. She quickly reminded herself of the reason why they were fighting, so she wouldn't soften.

"Alright." She simply said and headed outside. Dean shot Sam a very satisfied smile and followed her.

Sam sighed, running a weary hand through his hair. Those two would give him his first heart attack at the age of thirty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, my first flashback ever, hope you like! I know this chapter raises new questions, but you just have to trust me and keep on reading. Everything will be clarified some day lol.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and adding, I love you guys:)**

**Big thanks to Jellen, Abbywriter, Miss E Charlotte and Bayoumom for reviewing!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was very pleased with himself when he stepped out of the club and got into his car. The smile of a conqueror playing on his lips, he watched Haley take a seat on the passenger side. Once again he had gotten what he wanted. Anything else was unacceptable.

But he knew that Haley wasn't too happy about his caveman behaviour and he was smart enough not to ruin everything between them by making a comment. Although he wanted to finally talk to her and explain the thing with Mandy, he would wait until they got home.

Haley tried not to look Dean's way, not wanting to see the look on his face. If she looked at him, she would want to wipe that satisfied grin off his face. So she kept glancing out the window on her side, ignoring the hurricane of emotions inside of her.

She was hurting. She hated the way Dean was acting. He obviously still cared about her even though he had a problem keeping his hands to himself. Haley sort of understood that he had a hard time letting her in again but she couldn't forgive him for hurting her on purpose.

An image of Dean and Mandy appeared in front of her eyes and she had to blink a few times to hold the tears back and keep that memory out of her mind. She wished for him to simply take her back and start all over again.

But apparently, Dean needed to make her suffer for a little while. He hated her and wanted to punish her for the way she still made him feel.

The thought was unbearable and Haley began to fear that she wasn't strong enough to hold out any longer although she had vowed to herself not to give up until she had her husband back.

Repeating that line like a mantra in her head, Haley found the strength to pull herself together. She wasn't going to back down.

She knew her husband better than anyone else and she was going to win him back. And as long as he was hers again at the end, she somehow had to deal with his flings until that day.

Even though it was painful and excruciating.

Haley was too lost in her inner struggle and didn't notice that they were pulling up in front of the house. Dean parked the Impala in the driveway and a silence filled the inside of the car, being only interrupted by a clicking sound as the engine cooled off.

Dean saw the deep frown on Haley's usually carefree face and he wondered what was going through her mind. A strange feeling deep inside of him made him reach out and take her hand gently in his. He recognized that feeling as worry.

Dean was surprised; he hadn't worried about someone in a long time. He had never had a reason. He even couldn't remember what it was like to feel that way but he quickly discovered that he didn't like that particular emotion.

It made him feel vulnerable and uncomfortable, so he concentrated on holding Haley's soft and tiny hand, ignoring his emotional turmoil.

Dean's hand was big and warm and a little calloused; every spot was so damn familiar. She still remembered all the ways those hands had touched her before.

A little fireball seemed to explode inside her as she reminisced about the past. Especially their wedding night came to her mind and she had to gasp for air, her face turning red.

Haley looked down; her hand fit perfectly into Dean's large one and she felt safe and protected. A little smile crept upon her face at Dean's loving and caring touch. To her, it was a sign. A sign that he was slowly beginning to get involved with her for real.

Dean slowly caressed the back of her hand, his fingertips running lightly over her smooth skin. His thumb swept over the palm of her hand and when he felt a rough spot, kind of like a cut, he frowned.

He was sure that it hadn't been there before. He _knew _that Haley's skin had been perfect; he could still feel her soft and smooth hands wandering down his body.

He looked down and turned her hand to inspect her palm. There was a fine and pale but still visible white scar right in the middle, running diagonally across the palm of her hand. It was approximately two inches long.

Dean was shocked and suddenly remembered what Sam had tried to tell him about Haley's past. But he couldn't think clearly; the only thing that he remembered from their conversation was _prison. _

Haley had been to prison, that was what Sam had found out about her. He wondered what had happened to his girl and what she had had to go through.

Maybe it was the truth and she wasn't lying to him. Maybe she was still the girl he fell in love with almost six years ago. Either way, someone had hurt her, scarred her and he knew it was partly his fault, too.

He shouldn't have let her father drag her away and out of his life. She had begged him not to let her go with him, to believe her that she hadn't been part of their devilish plan, that she had never meant him any harm.

But he wouldn't listen. He had been too occupied with his own pain; the stinging and hot feeling of being deceived and betrayed. Dean swallowed hard and looked Haley in the eyes. He saw the panic and fear in them before she broke the eye contact again.

And now he knew for sure. Haley's life had been hell.

He brought her hand up and placed a tender and sweet kiss on the palm, his lips touching the scar and trying to erase the pain that Haley had felt three years ago when the blade of a butcher's knife had penetrated her skin and left that mark to remind her of the day forever.

Haley panicked when Dean discovered the scar. She feared he would start asking questions; questions about her past which she wasn't ready to answer yet.

She was too scared to talk about the past three years, but what terrified her the most was Dean's reaction. He would think it was one of her heartbreaking stories, one of her tricks.

He wouldn't believe her, so there was no use in telling him anything.

She let out a sigh in relief when he didn't say anything and simply kissed her hand instead. That gentle action stirred something inside of her and yet again, she felt hot tears stinging her eyes. When Dean locked his eyes with hers again, she was lost.

"I'm sorry, baby." His deep voice broke the silence between them and somehow the distance, too.

"For what?" She asked wearily, her voice barely audible.

"For not being around to protect you."

At hearing those words, one single tear escaped her eyes and fell down her cheek. Haley wasn't able to fight her feelings any longer. She had so much love for that man. If only he could be ready to accept it again.

Dean was shaken to the core; that one single tear seemed to be ripping his heart apart.

Haley took in a deep breath and leaned in, lightly pressing her lips to his. She needed him so much, she needed to feel that he was really there.

Her heart started to beat quickly when she felt him response. His hand moved to her face and held her firmly in place as he deepened their kiss. His lips moved slowly against hers yet it wasn't a sweet kiss.

Haley felt the possessiveness and urge to claim pouring off of him and she didn't fight. She was too overwhelmed by her emotions and simply succumbed to his demanding lips.

Dean groaned when Haley practically melted in his arms and he knew that her reaction was _real. _She wasn't putting on a show for him, this time he was sure. This was the real Haley.

Dean was the first to finally break the kiss; he felt how he was starting to have hope and he quickly let go of her.

He couldn't trust her completely, at least not yet.

He smiled at her, covering up his own emotions whereas hers were written all over her face.

Haley brushed a loose strand of hair nervously out of her face and looked out the windshield. The sunlight slowly fought its way through the darkness of the night, announcing the new day that was about to begin.

Haley was tired; she had the feeling she would break down under the weight of her weak state at the moment. It would be for the best if she just stepped out of the car and headed to her bed. But Dean's next words made her stop and triggered another avalanche of emotions that threatened to bury her.

"I'm so sorry about the whole Mandy thing. I didn't mean for you to walk in on us." Dean said softly, his hand running through her hair. He wanted to clear the air between them, but Haley's reaction showed him that he had chosen the wrong words.

She shot him a look; the pain shone through her eyes and Dean felt like a complete ass.

Before he got the chance to hold her back, Haley had already opened the car door and stepped out, rushing towards the front door. Dean cursed under his breath, not realizing his mistake and jumped out of the car, following her inside.

He was growing irritated again. He had no idea why Haley wouldn't want to talk to him. She was the one who had betrayed him, so what gave her the right to get upset?

And yet, there he was running after her to apologize. She always made him feel like an insensitive and clumsy jerk who always seemed to screw up.

"Damn it, Haley!" Dean shouted through the house; Haley didn't stop. But he was faster and caught up with her in the hallway and grabbed her wrist just in time before she could have disappeared upstairs.

Haley spun around on the first step of the staircase and glared at him, trying to shake his hold off. "Let me go!"

"No, we're going to talk about this. What the hell is your problem?" Dean yelled, losing his temper. His hold tightened on her and he pulled her close to his chest, wrapping his left arm around her waist.

Haley gasped for air when her body collided with his chest. Her heart started to race at the contact, though there was nothing sexual about the way he was holding her.

He just wanted to avoid her running off. But Haley knew that the situation could career out of control in a second because Dean was really mad.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the green fire blazing. She quickly averted her eyes, licking her lips to wet them. She was really nervous at this point. Looking anywhere but him, she finally gave an answer.

"I'm your wife, Dean. Though we haven't been together for a while now, doesn't mean that you can ignore this little fact. And it hurts, it hurts very much that you seem to think I wouldn't care. I do care and it's hard for me to get over what I've seen. A simple apology doesn't cut it."

With every said word Dean got only more enraged until he exploded by the end of Haley's speech. He pushed Haley away and took a few steps back, needing to distance himself.

She stumbled and gripped the bannister for support, saving herself from falling. She didn't dare to move and remained standing quietly, expecting Dean's outburst.

"Don't you dare turning this around on me! We've been seperated the whole time, like you said yourself. This marriage is only existing on the paper, it's just a formality. You and I, sweetheart, we're so over. So don't call me a cheating husband, 'cause there's no wife to be cheating on!"

Dean's breathing was hot and heavy, he stood in front of her with his hands on his hips. His eyes never left her. He was scared and hurt. Their conversation had turned into a fight; not what he had planned. And he hated it when something didn't go according to his plan.

"It's not like you haven't been with another man. Three years is a long time, sweetheart." He added those words to provoke her, to force a reaction out of her. He needed her to yell back at him and fuel their fight.

It shocked him when Haley simply closed her eyes and sat down on the first step of the staircase, covering her face with her hands.

Dean feared she was going to cry, but when she locked her eyes with his, he saw that she was just tired.

"You're right." She whispered and Dean's eyes widened. "It's just...it's past five in the morning and I can't think straight anymore. Let's continue fighting later, okay?"

"I hate it when you do that." Dean replied with a sigh. What was she doing to him? She had just taken the wind out of his sails and he was a little lost.

"Do what?"

"Agreeing with me."

Haley couldn't help but chuckle at his answer. "You know what I'm here for, Dean."

Dean smiled crookedly and looked away. He snorted shaking his head. "Yeah, right. You want us to be together again."

His tone was so indignantly but Haley ignored it and told herself to stay calm and get it straight. "We've been good together, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I'd thought so too, until I woke up one morning and realized our relationship's been a fucking lie!"

Haley just shook her head. "No, it wasn't. I'd married you because of you and not because it had been part of my plan to destroy you." She broke off, not sure how to go on.

"Dean...I'd already stopped spying on you by the time of our wedding because I'd fallen in love with you."

Her voice was soft and her words sounded so genuine, but Dean tried not to cave in. He kept his walls up, fighting the urge to forgive her. When she spoke up again, his head started to spin at her words.

"I still am." Haley murmured and Dean was too overwhelmed at first to catch on. "What?"

Haley took a deep breath, before repeating the declaration of love. It was hard to confess your love to a man who hated you.

But Haley was brave and didn't back down. "I'm still in love with you, Dean. And I need my husband back."

Dean turned his back on her. He was too emotional and he shielded himself from Haley and his own feelings. He was too confused to think straight.

He had to say something, to reply something. He had to tell her that he still loved her, too. But he couldn't.

"You're not my wife. The woman I married doesn't exist." His tone was resigned and he turned back around to face her. The expression on his face was unreadable.

"You'd made up a certain type of woman, the type that I would fall for. But it's not who you are for real."

"What?" Haley exclaimed and leapt up.

"Is that what you really think?" She shouted desperately. She couldn't believe it. Dean thought her personality was fake?

Suddenly, the tiredness was gone and she was simply pissed at him.

"I'm friggin' real, Dean Winchester! We've been living for almost two years under the same roof and now you're telling me I'm a stranger to you? Are you crazy? You know me better than anyone else, for God's sake!"

Dean felt a sharp pain in his chest and he stormed out of the hallway and ran into the kitchen, needing to escape.

He couldn't stand being so close to her, he needed space because he could feel he was softening. Her words began to slowly sneak their way back into his heart.

Haley sprinted after him, now persistent to keep up the fight. "My love for you has always been real!"

"Why should I believe you?" Dean yelled, turning towards her when she burst in the room after him.

Haley couldn't hold back her tears any longer and started to cry in front of him. "You don't have to. But nothing's changed, I'm still the same person. And I'm not asking you to trust me. Just..." Her voice broke and she had to clear her throat.

Dean couldn't stay strong any longer and he stepped closer to her but didn't dare to touch her.

Haley looked up at him, her tears trickling down her cheeks heartbreakingly.

"...just don't punish me, please. You can be with whomever you want to be but I really can't handle walking in on you a second time. So don't do that to me again, okay?"

"Haley..." Dean said quietly. He really didn't know what to do. She had thrown him off guard. He wasn't sure what she was expecting to hear from him, so he said out loud the first thing that crossed his mind.

"I'm really sorry for everything. Ever since you showed up again, you've turned everything upside down and I don't know how to feel about it." Dean smiled a lopsided smile, still keeping his distance.

"If you want me to, I'll go. I don't mean to cause you any trouble or pain. I want you to be happy."

"No!" Dean protested, not thinking twice. He might not trust her, but he didn't want her to go. He was certain of that.

"Don't go." He repeated again when he saw the surprised look on her face. He finally stepped closer, breaking the distance and took her in his arms, burying his face in her hair.

"I'm not going to watch you leave again. Stay." He whispered and held her tightly.

Haley couldn't breathe. She froze in his embrace; happy yet insecure about Dean's reaction.

"Are you sure?" She asked back, giving Dean the chance to revise his decision. "I mean, you're miserable with me around, so..."

"Stay." Dean interrupted her. "Please."

That one word made Haley cry harder and she pressed to his body, holding onto him.

Dean kissed her head and stroked her back comfortingly until she pulled away. He was baffled and a little scared of what was going to happen next.

Did he say something wrong? Was she going to leave him again, though he had practically begged her not to?

Haley noticed that Dean was getting pissed again, so she leaned up and pressed her lips to his mouth, stopping him from picking another fight.

Dean knew it had gotten dangerous between them; he would lose if he gave in. He shouldn't kiss her back because this time there would be no way back. He would fall for her completely.

But her soft lips were already on his and he wasn't strong enough to resist. _Fuck it._

Dean tilted his head and deepened the kiss when Haley's tongue slipped into his mouth.

He ran his hands down her back and picked her up; Haley wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her fingers into his shoulders at the unforeseen movement.

She had given him a simple kiss and hadn't expected it to turn into more. She felt a surface under her rear and saw that Dean had placed her on the counter in the kitchen.

His hands were everywhere; it was like he tried to feel every inch of her body at once. Haley knew how he felt, she was also dying to touch him again. It had been so long since the last time they had been so close to each other.

So was it really that wrong to give in the pleasure despite everything that happened in the past?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't shoot, please. I really am sorry for ending the chapter there, but gotta keep up the suspense;) **

**Plus, it was getting very long, lol. So, are they going to have sex or not? What do you think?  
><strong>

** I promise I'll try to update soon. ****Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Big special thanks to Abbywriter, Jellen and Miss E Charlotte for reviewing the last chapter. I really really loved your comments:)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Dean's breath was hot on her skin, sending shivers up her spine. Haley was well aware of what was about to happen; this was not a dream, it was reality. She had to swallow a few times, suddenly growing nervous. She truly wanted this, wanted to be close to him but her fears stood in the way. Until that moment, she had not even realized what impact her experiences from the past still had on her.

Not only five minutes ago they had had a huge fight and she knew he still wasn't trusting her. That whole night had been a disaster and now they were in the kitchen at five in the morning, both on edge and barely keeping it together. Haley didn't want it that way; the circumstances weren't the best.

It was happening all too fast and if she gave in, it would be over way too soon and Dean would probably hate her even more than he already did. Haley felt the hard surface of the counter beneath her; Dean's hands that made their way under her shirt and she panicked.

Feeling Haley's body tense up in his embrace, Dean stopped kissing her neck to look at her, his arms still wrapped securely around her however. It had happened so fast; one minute she was kissing him back just as passionately and the next she had distanced herself from him all of a sudden.

"Haley..." He said softly, shocked by the look in her eyes. There was a vulnerability that he had never seen before and it scared him, it scared him a lot.

"I'm sorry.." Haley whispered weakly, trying to smile but failing miserably.

Dean tried to get his breathing under control and think straight. He wasn't sure what to do. Obviously Haley was freaking out and it was because of him. He was reminded of that day in the club where she had reacted the same way. What was he supposed to do to help her?

Haley tried to free herself and hop off the counter, but Dean held her gently back. He laid a hand on her cheek and planted a kiss on her forehead, surprising her.

"Talk to me." He demanded, his voice a barely audible whisper.

His actions brought tears to Haley's eyes, but she held them back. She couldn't talk to him, not yet. He seemed so understanding now, but how was he going to react if she told him _everything_? She never thought about the past three years without him, it hurt too much. Too much has happened.

Haley squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, concentrating on Dean's warm hand on her face. "I can't." She breathed out and quickly moved away from him, getting off the counter. It hurt her deeply to see the pain caused by her rejection written all over his face.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I've never meant for any of this to happen." She choked out and turned around, fleeing out of the kitchen.

Dean remained standing still, looking after her deep in thought. He knew what her last comment meant and by now he believed that she hadn't wanted to hurt him. But her reaction made him wonder about something else and he felt a nasty feeling build in the pit of his stomach at the thought and a wave of hot anger washed over him.

Who had dared to touch her?

For the first time since Haley had gotten back into his life Dean was able to realize what the hell was going on and he couldn't believe how blind he had been. He should have gotten suspicious at Haley's unusual behaviour.

Was Haley still running from the person who had hurt her and therefore had sought out Sam to keep her save from them? It would explain why she was so jumpy. Dean pondered what kind of danger his wife was in and he felt concern rise inside of him. Despite their past, he feared for his wife's safety and vowed to himself to find that bastard and take care of him.

He needed to talk to his brother. It was about time to get to the bottom of this.

_She was not pregnant. _

_Haley leaned against her car in the parking lot to gather her composure after her doctor's appointment. Somehow she wasn't relieved like she should have been. She was still shaken up and more upset than she would admit to herself. But why? It had been a false alarm just like she had told Dean and they both could relax now and forget about that little incident. But instead she was miserable and felt lonely. In the back of her mind she had been hoping the doctor would tell her the opposite. She had wished to be pregnant. Haley let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head softly at the realization._

_What the hell was wrong with her? She had known that man for only a few months now and was already fantasizing about having kids with him? But she couldn't help it. She had been wanting children for quite some time now and Dean was the only man that she could imagine herself raising kids with. That thought however made her nervous and sad. Dean wasn't ready for a family-he had gotten his point across-and she had to accept that._

_Haley straightened up and opened the door on the driver's side, getting inside reluctantly and heading home to tell Dean the news and let him off the hook._

Haley shook her head to get rid of the memory, staring up at the ceiling above her bed. It was almost six in the morning and she had a hard time falling asleep. She was still upset about the scene in the kitchen, but was missing Dean at the same time. She needed him so much; the longing for him was almost like a physical pain.

And her vicious mind had taken advantage of her weak state to bring up those images from the past. Why did she have to think of that particular moment anyway? It had been a long time ago and she didn't want to dwell on something that was most likely not going to happen. She was far away from the point of having children in her life.

But at the moment she couldn't find any rest as it already dawned outside, so she decided to give in and let herself reminisce about the past and her thoughts wandered back to one of the best moments of her life...

_When Haley got home, Dean was already waiting for her and very agitated for some reason. As soon as she walked through the front door he stormed towards her and pulled her to him, holding her in a tight embrace. _

_"I'm an idiot and I love you." He said and kissed her feverishly. Haley let out a surprised laugh and gave him a little smile._

"_I panicked and overreacted and I'm so sorry for that. But I promise we're going to be a real family, you can't leave me. I'm not letting you go." He added determinedly._

"_Dean..." Haley started, a little shocked at his genuine confession. Dean had probably never been that honest with her and she knew it took a lot for him to say those words._

"_I just had my appointment...you know what, let's sit." She said and walked over to the couch, taking a seat. She saw the anticipation in his eyes when Dean sat down next to her._

"_I'm not pregnant. False alarm. So everything's fine, we're off the hook."_

_Dean was speechless, Haley saw how he was seeking desperately for the right words. And then he noticed the strange expression on Haley's face and frowned."Baby, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, of course...no, not really." She said, getting up and taking a few steps through the room. She turned around to look at him. After he had been so honest with her he deserved to know the truth._

"_I've kinda wanted to be pregnant.I know, it's stupid." She stated sadly._

"_No, it's not." Dean argued and came over to her. He paused for a minute, thinking and then continued."You want kids, I get it."_

_A silence filled the room as neither of them knew what to say._

"_But can we...can we wait a few years before we get some?" Dean finally said nervously, unsure whether it was an inappropriate question. He had no idea how to approach that topic delicately._

_Haley looked at him, confused at first, but then a huge smile crept upon her face._

"_Of course." She said breathlessly, looking at Dean who was obviously uncomfortable, waiting for her reply. But upon hearing her answer he relaxed visibly and took her hand, smiling a dazzling smile._

"_But if you really want to, we can go ahead and try right now." He joked with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

"_What?" Haley replied playfully. „Are you losing your mind, Winchester?"_

"_Maybe I am. But after our fight this morning..." He turned all serious again and Haley wondered what he was about to say._

"_It got me thinking and I...Haley, I want you to stay with me." Haley's heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She couldn't breathe anymore._

"_Well, I know it's not the best moment, but..." Haley watched wide-eyed as Dean pulled out a small black box out of his pants' pocket, opening it and revealing a beautiful diamond ring."Will you marry me?"_

"_Dean...I..." She began with a deep frown, but Dean cut her off, hurrying to explain before she could turn him down."I'm not asking you to marry me because I'd thought you were pregnant.I want you to be my wife because I love you, Haley."_

_Haley exhaled a breath she had been holding and looked up at him."Under one circumstance..."_

"_You're scaring me." Dean said carefully and Haley laughed. „It's not that bad. Please don't you ever take off after a fight like that again, okay?"_

"_I promise." He chuckled._

"_Then yes, I'll marry you." She said happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply..._

Dean got out of bed, not having slept for even a minute. He was exhausted and tired, the day before was taking its toll on him, but it was no use. He had work to do, so he willed himself into the bathroom, hoping a shower would help him clear his head.

He had been thinking of Haley - again. He just couldn't stop, she was constantly on his mind. Lately the memory of the day when he proposed to her had been haunting him. After that horrific fight the day had ended _pretty_ good for them though and shortly after the engagement they had gotten married. They were so happy and the thought of breaking-up never even crossed their minds.

Now standing under the shower Dean wondered whether Haley ever thought of that significant day that was kind of the beginning of the end. She claimed to love him and it made him insecure. He wanted to love her back yet he had to keep his distance.

Dean reminded himself to take on step at a time. He was going to find out about Haley's past first and then decide what to do about his feelings. Sick and tired of feeling so lost, he shook off all thoughts of his wife and quickly got dressed, heading downstairs.

Haley and Sam were already up, sitting at the kitchen table and discussing his trip. Dean stopped in his tracks and groaned. He had totally forgotten about his little brother's business trip thanks to the latest events.

Great.

Sam was going to be away for the next few days which meant he would be alone with Haley. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. It was nice to have her around, but he knew he wasn't ready to stay in one house with her like a married couple again - just the two of them. He chuckled as he realized that he was scared of his own wife.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood today, huh?" Sam stated, getting up and pouring himself another cup of coffee."And why wouldn't you be? You aren't the one who has to take care of some annoying business."

"Hey, you dig flying so much, so don't complain." Dean replied innocently with a shrug. "I'm happy to take care of anything in the area. But hey, if you want me to drive all the way up..."

"Okay, okay. Just shut up." Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his older brother.

Haley smiled, happy to see the brothers banter. She was glad that apparently they were comfortable around her again. She could feel they were making progress.

"You got everything?" She asked Sam after glancing at the clock, seeing it was time for him to get to the airport.

"Yeah, don't worry." Sam told her with a smile. "I try to get back before I run out of clean underwear."

Haley laughed heartily and they walked out of the kitchen and into the hall, Dean following close behind.

Sam stopped at the front door, looking between his brother and Haley. He hated the idea of them being alone for the next days since there was so much unresolved business between them; especially after the night before. Sam had heard snippets of their ugly argument in the kitchen when he had walked into the house a few minutes after them, but had disappeared upstairs quietly, not wanting to witness anything.

Sam looked at Haley intently, trying to figure out whether it was save to leave her with Dean. She looked a little tired but other than that she seemed to be okay. He felt a little better when she smiled at him and he leaned down to hug her.

"Call me if he's giving you a hard time." He whispered softly and Haley laughed, hugging him back. It sounded like a joke but Haley knew he was truly worried and she was thankful for his concern.

She stepped aside, watching Sam and Dean exchange a brotherly hug and it made her smile.

"If something doesn't go according to plan at the club..." Sam started, one hand on the door knob.

"...I'll give you a call." Dean finished the sentence."Don't worry, Sammy. Everything's going to be fine, I got it covered."

Dean knew Sam was uncomfortable about Haley staying with him even though he would never tell him that. And he was right, Dean admitted to himself. God knows what could happen while Sam was gone.

"Okay, guys." Sam finally announced."Behave."

And just like that, he was out the door leaving Dean and Haley standing in the hallway, a dead silence setting between them and tension filling up the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! It's been months since the last update and I'm very sorry, but here's finally the next chapter. As always thank you all so much for reading this story and huge thanks to Miss E Charlotte, 0412934532, Prettie Parker and Anna for reviewing the last chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

They stood in the hallway, just looking at each other without saying a word. Haley was the first to break the silence.

"Do you have to go to the club now?" She asked nervously, burying her hands in her jeans' pockets.

Dean looked confused for a second since her words didn't get through to him at first. He was too lost in thought, seeking for the right words, thinking about what he was supposed to do, how to act in her presence from now on.

"Yeah...I've to get to work." Focusing back on her, he let out a laugh and scratched his head nervously. "Almost forgot."

But he didn't dare to move and continued standing still in the hallway. He didn't want to leave her, he wanted to stay and find out the truth so badly. But then again, he felt the strong unbearable desire to flee.

She made him nervous. She was back in his life, living with him in one house. It was definitely all happening too soon, he wasn't ready for her yet. Now that Sam was away they were alone for the first time again.

Dean was overwhelmed.

And then his thoughts drifted back to the night before... The contradicting emotions were too much for Dean and when he looked Haley in the eye the urge to get away took over. He acted on impulse, finally managing to turn around and head for the door.

Haley tried to ignore the sharp sting of pain when she saw thelook on his face before he turned his back on her. He was keeping his distance again, she could feel it. Dean was probably mad about last night. She should've seen it coming.

Of course he was pissed that she had stormed off on him, rejected him, refused to talk to him. She came to the conclusion that Dean probably thought she was screwing with him again by playing hard to get and she didn't blame him. He had no reason to trust her after all.

Yet his reaction hurt. Very much.

Dean forced himself not to glance back at her over his shoulder and get out of the house without another word. Somehow he found the strength to step outside without making eye contact with her.

Haley let out a shaky breath when the door closed behind him and she was left all alone by herself. Her hands were shaking and she went into the living room and sat down on the couch, trying to calm down. The following few days with Dean weren't going to be easy, she realized. But they could survive the time until Sam's return by avoiding one another.

She had to bartend at the club later that day, but Dean usually stayed in his office the entire time so she was sure she wasn't going to see him. Unless he decided to come out to enjoy the show and to have some fun. What was she supposed to do in that case? Even though it would be hard, she could try to ignore him.

Haley shook her head to rid herself of those tiring thoughts, feeling it was too much for her still tired mind. She was exhausted and now feeling the aftermath of the sleepless night. Curling up on the couch, she closed her eyes and tried to think of something nice before drifting off to sleep.

The excruciating sound of the ringing door bell woke her a few hours later from her dreamless slumber. She jumped up, slowly noting where the sound was coming from and groaned in annoyance as she made her way into hallway.

Zoe's horrified expression disappeared as soon as she saw Haley. She smiled and pulled her in for a hug."Thank god, you're okay. I was worried when you didn't answer the phone."

"You've been calling me?" Haley asked, hugging the girl back before taking a step back to look at her.

"Like a thousand times. I knew you were alone at home and thought something might have happened."

"I must've been really sound asleep, I didn't hear anything. That's never happened to me before." Haley replied with a chuckle, feeling a warmth spread through her body at Zoe's words. No one had cared about her like that in a long time. It was an unfamiliar feeling yet it was very nice to know someone was actually worriying about her.

"But I'm okay." She added with a smile.

"Good. Cause I thought you might be in the mood for a little shopping tour!" Zoe announced bursting with energy and beaming with joy.

Haley frowned, running a hand through her dishevelled hair. She didn't feel like going outside and simply wanted to stay in the house, protected by its solid walls where no one could get to her.

Zoe saw her reluctance and shut the door, following her inside and trying to convince her. "Come on, it'll be fun! We'll find you something hot to wear for tonight."

Haley let out a bitter laugh."I don't want anything hot to wear."

"Then let's just get out of the house. All you do is work at the club and then go home, it's not healthy."

"Did you talk to Sam?" Haley spun around at her last words, looking intently at Zoe. Her voice trembled slightly as she fought for control, her eyes widened at the realization."Oh my god, he asked you to spend time with me!"

"No,no...I just thought..." Zoe started nervously, but Haley interrupted her. "Did he tell you to spend time with me?"

"No, he didn't, I swear!" Zoe protested."I thought you might wanna go do something fun instead of staying here the whole day. Sam didn't make me do anything."

"So, this isn't a pity visit?" Haley asked calmly and Zoe shook her head, smiling a little."No, not at all."

"Okay, then." Haley sighed in relief before continuing hesitantly. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I just don't want you to feel forced to spend time with me because you're feeling sorry for me."

"What are you talking about?" Zoe stated, frowning."I just wanted to spend a nice afternoon, just us girls doing girl stuff before we have to go to work. So are you in?"

Haley thought about it for a minute and then gave her answer. "Yeah. In fact, I do need some new clothes."

* * *

><p>Dean had made several phone calls, talked to people who had the right influence and connection to find out <em>everything <em>about Haley's past.

And people who owed Dean Winchester.

Those people would supply the information he needed and then he would know the truth. Finally.

Dean leaned back in his chair, the music and noise from the club blasting faintly through the walls of his office, but it was bearable. If he were lucky, he would get several calls the same day. They knew Dean Winchester wasn't a very patient man and would work fast.

His cellphone rang.

Dean smiled. It had only been three hours. Damn, they did work pretty quickly. He answered the phone and his smile vanished when he heard the bouncer's voice on the other end of the line. His employee informed him about several men _demanding_ to talk to him. Now this wasn't good news at all. It only fueled his evil mood.

Dean squinted his eyes, making a decision in a split-second. "In my office." He said snatchy, not bothering to ask who the people were and hung up. He really wasn't in the mood for business and he was pissed that they dared to show up without making an appointment first.

Not even a minute had passed until there was a knock on the door and Dean sighed, getting up reluctantly, ready to meet whomever it was. In walked three men, all dressed in black and smiling slyly.

Dean groaned inwardly at the sight of his visitors. He knew exactly who had sent them. Great. Now he was forced to waste his time with those idiots.

"Evening, Mr Winchester." One of them said cautiously and extended his hand, sensing that they were unwelcome. Dean ignored the gesture and walked over to the cabinet in his office to pour himself a drink, not even trying to cover his indignance.

"I'm very busy." He said gruffly and smiled inwardly when he felt them practically flinch at his tone.

"We're aware of that, but...we've come to make you an offer, sir..."

Dean let out an annoyed sigh, took a sip from his glass of Scotch and walked over to his chair, sitting down again. Only then he spoke up. "He knows I'm not going to get involved in any business with him, so why did he send you?"

The three men exchanged confused glances, neither of them brave enough to muster up an answer. Dean narrowed his eyes, examining the three men standing in front of his desk, clearly scared out of their minds.

"I'm expecting an answer." He growled and the one who had been doing all the talking before, swallowed hard and forced himself to explain. "The boss knows that...it's just...he...he has a bit of a situation and...needs your help."

Dean raised an eyebrow, getting interested. His enemy and rival was asking for his help? It must be very serious then.

"I'm listening." Dean replied, putting on a cold smile.

"Well, someone's screwed him over and now he's looking for that person to make her pay. You'd do the same, right?" The guy blurted out nervously and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. He wanted to end this conversation as fast as possible and then get the hell out. Dean Winchester always made him nervous.

"Her? He got screwed over by a woman?" Dean let out a laugh. He knew _he_ was probably boiling with rage right now. Served him right.

"So, our boss wanted to know whether you've seen the woman in this photo." The guy continued and pulled out a slightly crinkled picture. Dean snatched it out of his hands and when he took a look at it he wished he hadn't. His stomach turned and he got lightheaded when he saw who the woman was.

This was a statement, a warning. Somehow _he_ had found out that Haley was his wife. Now he was letting him know that she was his knew target. And then it hit him. Haley must have done business with him. But why would she get involved with such a dangerous man?

He looked back at the men who were awaiting his reaction curiously, his face was blank, not showing any of the emotions he was fighting to keep at bay.

"Tell your boss I'm going to pay him a visit."

The guy opened his mouth to protest, but Dean glared at him and he shut up."You may go now." Dean added and when he reached for the photo Dean pulled his hand back, shooting him a cold look. "Thank you, I'll hold onto this."

The men mumbled their goodbyes and left Dean Winchester's office, knowing their boss wouldn't be happy about this turn of events.

When he was alone again, Dean put the photo down onto the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache approaching. The photo had a brutal impact on him and he had to close his eyes. But the image of Haley's bruised face, swollen eye and busted lip had burned itself into his mind. Dean could only imagine what she had been through. How did she manage to escape him? And it still wasn't over, Dean realized. His Haley was in serious trouble.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at the photo again, sighing."Oh sweetheart, what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

><p>"I can't wear this, Zoe." Haley repeated again, looking at her reflection in the mirror, seeing her own horrified expression.<p>

She was wearing her usual pair of jeans and black boots, but her new top was seriously bothering her. It was slightly see-through and very low cut in the back, revealing the entire smooth curve of her spine and showing too much skin for Haley's taste. Zoe was trying eagerly to convince her otherwise.

"Why not? You look hot!" She countered and tried to push her out of the room where all the dancers changed for work.

"I can't believe I bought this, why would you make me buy something like that?" Haley struggled against Zoe's hold, continuing to rant. "I can't believe you made me buy this, I'm not going out there dressed like that."

"Yes you are. And our shift's starting, there's no time for you to change again, Haley. Come on." Zoe dragged her into the club and Haley let out a sigh in defeat.

"Wait 'til Dean sees you, he's gonna lose his freakin' mind!" Zoe exclaimed and Haley rolled her eyes and tugged at her top, trying to cover herself and failing; the piece of clothing refused to hide her curves.

"Maybe I don't want him to see my new outfit, you thought about that?" She mumbled in annoyance and Zoe chuckled at her response.

" 'Course you do. You want Dean to see you all dolled up and realize his loss." Zoe winked at her and left to wait since Mandy wasn't anywhere in sight and they didn't have enough waitresses again.

Haley shook her head softly, watching the young girl walk away. She looked down at herself, brushing nervously a strand of hair out of her face. She would insist on being behind the bar all night because there was no way she was going to walk around the club, waiting on drunk men dressed so provocatively.

But the girls got into their usual routine and soon Haley was too caught up in her work to think about how revealing her clothes were; it was a busy night and the club was full of people demanding alcohol.

However, she kept glancing to the entrance, fearing the men who were looking for her could appear out of nowhwere. She knew that they would probably never find her but she stayed alert the entire night, just in case.

Dean didn't show up once and Haley thought he either had too much work and that it was the reason why he was staying in his office or he was simply avoiding her again. She bet on the latter.

Her dark thoughts were depressing and she focused back on pouring a shot instead, but then looked up again when she noticed Mandy heading to Dean's office, her heart clenched as she imagined the worst. The following minutes were pure torture until she spotted the waitress coming back again and she frowned, wondering what might have happened. Mandy shot her a hateful glare as she passed her before walking toward the exit and leaving the club.

"Dean fired her!" Zoe announced gleefully, appearing behind the bar.

"How do you know?" Haley asked, a little confused but couldn't help but smile at hearing the news.

"Well, because I've been listening at the door." Zoe replied nonchalantly and Haley let out a laugh."And let me tell you, she really got the full brunt of Dean's anger." Zoe added mischievously.

Haley huffed."As long as it's the only thing she got from him, I don't care."

Zoe saw the look on her face and laid a comforting hand onto her shoulder. "Nothing happened between them, don't worry. And now that she's gone nothing's ever going to."

Haley smiled at her and then sighed heavily. "Okay, enough with the gossip. Get back to work."

"Yes, Ma'am." Zoe saluted, walking to the other end of the bar where thirsty customers were already waiting for her.

When they ran out of liquor Haley walked into the back to get some and therefore didn't see the men she feared enter the club and they didn't see her as they proceeded to Dean's office. After their talk with Dean they left the building through the back door and never got to see that the woman their boss had been desperately trying to track down for the past months was finally within reach.

Dean waited until closing time before facing Haley. He walked into the empty club, hoping Zoe had already left and Haley was alone.

He spotted her behind the bar and a smile appeared unvoluntarily on his face as soon as he laid eyes on her. He pondered whether he should tell her that he knew the man she was hiding from but decided against it. It was too soon. And Haley wouldn't be too happy about him knowing.

It was late and he decided to let it go for now. And just take his wife home instead.

"Ready to go, babe?" He asked quietly, but his voice echoed loudly through the silence of the empty club. Haley let out a cry, spinning around and laying a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"What the hell, Dean? Are you doing this to me on purpose?" She exclaimed and took a deep breath to calm herself. "You gotta stop sneaking up on me!"

Dean felt a wave of anger wash over him at her reaction since he now knew why she was so jumpy and he swore to himself to make everyone pay who had ever dared to lay a finger on her.

He chuckled and stepped closer, taking in her appearance, his eyes slowly scanning her body and enjoying every single inch of her delicious form.

Haley noticed the familiar look in his eyes and as she stood there in front of him it reminded her of how her clothes left nothing to the imagination. She licked her bottom lip nervously, wondering whether he would be pissed that she was walking around at his club half-naked in front of strange men. But Dean never made a comment about it.

"It's just me, don't worry, sweetheart. There's no one you need to be scared of."

He whispered and cupped her face, his gaze focusing on her seductively wet bottom lip and he had to hold back a groan. He leaned in, brushed his lips softly against hers and pulled away again, not deepening the kiss.

Haley's heart skipped a beat and she looked up at him, shock and surprise battling inside of her. Why was he so nice to her?

Dean noticed her suspicion and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just...I thought you were mad at me..." Haley trailed off nervously and Dean frowned at her words.

"You know...because of last night." She added quietly and Dean understood, exhaling wearily. "No, sweetheart, of course not. I'd never force you into anything. Don't you ever think that, okay?"

Haley nodded and smiled weakly, realizing that maybe it wasn't going to be that bad being with Dean all alone for the next few days. "Can we go home now?" She asked with a smile and Dean smiled back at her. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading, hope you're still liking this. Next chapter will be more Dean and Haley interaction, so stay tuned:)**

** BIG thanks to sarah-louise.94, Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose, 0412934532, Miss E Charlotte, InkPaperDoll488 and Bayoumom for reviewing the last chapter, I really loved all your comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dean and Haley stayed silent on their way home, but this time it was a good and comfortable silence. When they got home and walked into the house, Haley started to feel a little nervous, not knowing what to do now that they were alone again. Dean seemed to be very relaxed and in a good mood though, all the tension from before was gone and a content smile was playing on his lips. For a second Haley wondered what was up with him, but then felt herself begin to calm down in his presence.

Dean took his jacket off and loosened his tie before taking a look at his watch."I promised to check in with Sam." He told her, pulling his cellphone out. His tone was friendly and he wasn't angry. Haley sighed in relief, hoping it would stay that way. She didn't see the hate and detestation in his eyes that was usually directed at her. She feared to make him mad and stir those feelings though, so Haley tried to be cautious and quiet, almost invisible not to ruin everything between them again.

"Oh, okay." She breathed out. "Say hello to him for me."

Hearing her cautious reply, Dean turned to her and saw that she was standing there like a deer in the headlights, scared to death. Dean didn't like his reaction, but he couldn't help it; he felt the unbearably strong need to protect her and keep her safe from everyone who was trying to harm her. Especially after the talk with his visitors earlier in his office. He tried not to imagine what they had done to her in the past and was just glad that she was there with him now.

Haley looked so tiny and fragile standing in the dim hallway and as he looked at her another thought occured to him. Was she scared of _him_? God, he hoped not, but what if she saw him as one of _them_? Maybe she thought he was just like those guys. It was a weird feeling and he wasn't sure why, but he didn't want her to fear him. He was nothing like those criminals and he would never hurt her and she should know that. Damn it, he still cared about her so much and he still wanted to be with her.

"Haley..." He started quietly, taking a step towards her, but he couldn't get himself to say it out loud and broke off. He still wasn't ready to admit it to her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Dean said instead and Haley froze, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she couldn't breathe. She felt a heat rise, her cheeks turning red and she quickly averted her gaze. God, what was he doing?

Dean smiled brightly, happy he had gotten the exact reaction that he had hoped for. He loved how she would blush and look away shyly whenever he complimented her, clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable. He chuckled softly as she avoided eye contact with him and her body tensed up. He stepped closer, laying a hand gently onto her shoulder and Haley had to swallow, his touch igniting a little fire of excitement and yearning in her stomach. He was standing so close; a pleasant warmth radiating off of him, his breath brushing her skin, creating goosebumps. His broad strong chest was so inviting and all Haley wanted to do was to lean against him and be wrapped up in his embrace again, feel the comfort and strength and _love_.

His hand travelled slowly down her arm and came to a rest on her hip, making Haley look up at him. "Dean..." She choked out, seeing his dazzling smile and such an intense look burning in his eyes.

"Tell me you're wearing this for me." He said huskily and pulled her to his body, putting an arm securely around her small form and trapping her. Haley didn't know what to do with her hands and she hesitantly laid them on his chest, still keeping their eyes locked.

"I-I...well...I didn't have any clothes and Zoe forced me to go shopping and made me buy and wear this and I know it was a stupid idea." Haley blurted out, her voice barely above a whisper, she was that nervous.

Dean let out a laugh; he loved the way she acted and enjoyed every single minute of it. This was his Haley, this was her true self and he couldn't get enough."I need to thank her then."

"And yes..." Haley said quietly, feeling his heart beat under the palms of her hands and forced herself to continue."This is for you."

Her words were like a hit. He had wanted to provoke her, but hadn't expected her to actually say it; though after a few seconds he had recovered from the shock. "Whatever it is you're attempting to achieve with that..." He lifted one hand and softly traced the cleavage of her top; his eyes dark and his voice low and seductive."...it is so working, sweetheart."

Haley was speechless, not able to reply anything."Is there a chance you'd wear this again for me some time?" He asked and it took Haley a second to find the courage to answer. "If you want me to..." She said quietly, making Dean smile brighter. "God, yes."

He wanted to kiss her so badly, but wasn't sure whether she would be comfortable with it. He leaned in, his face mere inches away, but he paused and waited for her to either close the remaining distance or pull back. Haley quickly got the hint, realizing he was giving her a way out. She didn't hesitate for a second and leaned up to join their lips. Haley was surprised when he kissed her softly, not forcing her to deepen the kiss nor demanding anything she wasn't willing to give. And then he pulled away.

Haley tilted her head, looking up at him curiously, almost seeing the battle of emotions that was going on inside of him. This was just as hard for him she realized. Despite everything he was trying so hard to be civilized with her, trying to _accept_ her. Right then Haley was finally sure that it would work, somehow they would make it work. After all, somewhere deep down inside he was still the same man, she could see it. Haley didn't know whether there was still a part of her that hadn't changed, but she just hoped she was still the same woman she was three years ago.

She smiled shyly at him when he didn't say anything. "I know, Dean..." She whispered into the silence and Dean frowned in confusion, but it quickly dawned on him what she meant. She knew exactly what he was feeling.

Haley saw how his face hardened."You can trust me." She said quickly before he could shut her out. "I'm going to prove it to you."

Dean looked at her for a few minutes, seeing the pure innocene shining through her eyes and he nodded abruptly. "You must be tired." He said and took a step back, needing space. "And I've to give Sammy a call." He turned around and went to his study, leaving her in the hallway. Haley watched him until he was out of her sight and then slowly made her way to her room upstairs.

Haley woke up in the middle of the night, hearing the faint sound of thunder somewhere in the distance quickly coming closer. Instantly, she felt uncomfortable since she had always had a problem with thunder and lightning since childhood and it had never changed.

A flash of lightining struck outside the window, illuminating the room and wiping out the darkness in a bizarre way, leaving terrifying colours and shadows for a split-second. Haley's heart picked up pace, blood was rushing loudly in her ears and blocking out any other sounds. The palms of her hands started to get sweaty and Haley squeezed her eyes shut, nervously fumbling for the blanket to pull it tighter around her body in a weak and desperate attempt to find protection. The thunder rolled again; the storm was pretty close now and Haley yanked the blanket over her head, curling up under the comforting warmth and trying to mold into the mattress.

Haley forced herself to stay calm and breathe evenly, but she could feel she was about to have a panic attack. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again, the loud and menacing sounds coming from outside seemed to be seeping brutally through the walls to torture her on purpose.

She was a grown woman, but still this part of nature had her completely going off the rails. Especially now, with everything she had been through she found herself not able to cope with her fears and she hated it. She had thought she was strong enough to leave the past behind and had her fears almost under control, but once again she was proven wrong. She was still scared out of her mind and the thunder had just sparked all those emotions that were buried deep inside. Haley felt unwanted, lonely and weak. Anxiety was the dominating feeling at the moment.

She needed Dean.

In the past, Dean was there to soothe and comfort her and hold her through the storm. Knowing that he was lying next to her in bed usually was enough for her to calm down. She would cuddle up to him to feel his strong warm body; having the assurance that she was protected she forgot about what was going on outside and was able to fall asleep. Dean would chuckle lightly in the darkness, his chest heaving as he tried to hold back his laugh, and then wrap his arms securely around her and caress her until she fell asleep. Or he would use one of his other methods and pull her close, rolling on top of her and starting to kiss her senseless; rocking her world until she forgot everything around her and was breathing heavily, writhing in the sheets helpless from the desire coursing through her veins.

She needed Dean. If only he could be there. And then it hit her – he was. Dean was right there down the hall in his room. All she had to do was get up and go to him.

But she was scared of that step; they were still pretty hurt and broken and insecure with each other and she feared his reaction. How would he react if she showed up in his room? Would he think it was one of her twisted little ways to win him over and kick her out? But Dean knew about her fear of lighting, he had to believe her that she was scared for real. Still, Haley hesitated. The thought of being close to Dean, being in his bed and finally feel at peace was so tempting, but she didn't want to make him mad. And he would be beyond pissed if she came into his room, seeking for a strong shoulder to lean on.

Another bolt of lightining broke her out of her thoughts and she made her decision in a second. She couldn't stand being in that room all by herself any longer, so she hurried to climb out of bed and ran for the door, letting out a breath when she stepped into the hall. She closed her bedroom door and made her way quietly to Dean's room. And then she hesitated again; standing in front of the door she felt like backing out. Should she just turn the knob and go in or not?

Deciding it was time to get some sleep, Dean left his study after ending his phone call with Sam and walked into his bedroom. His head still full of plans for the next day, he quickly went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. It was past three in the morning and he was beyond exhausted. He sighed, hoping Sam would be back soon, so he didn't have to do all the work alone. He hadn't gotten any good sleep for the past few nights, ever since his wife showed up. So much had been going on and he was dying to finally get some rest. Maybe he would be able to sleep tonight.

Dean quickly stripped down and got under the covers, noticing the thunder followed by lightning for the first time. His thoughts drifted immediately to Haley and he hoped she was okay, he knew how terrified she must be. For a moment he was tempted to go check on her, but then he thought that she was probably fast asleep after such a long day and didn't even notice the storm outside.

He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, trying to relax as he listened to the loud demanding sounds outside. Suddenly, he heard light footsteps in the hallway and his eyes snapped open, he was immediately on alert. Being involved in some nasty and often illegal business he had learned to be careful and his senses were sharp; you never knew when a late night visitor decided to appear.

Silence set in again and for a second Dean thought he had only imagined someone being in the hallway, but then the door opened; slowly, cautiously, and he saw a small frame appear in the doorway. Haley.

She was scared of the thunder and had come to him seeking refuge. The fact that she was still coming to him for safety – even after everything that had happened between them – was such a raw and vulnerable sign of the trust she still had in him and it stirred something inside him. Dean felt his throat tighten and took a deep breath, refusing to let his emotions take control.

Without saying a word he watched Haley cross the room and come closer. When she had reached him she stopped on the empty side of the bed, the side where she used to sleep in bed next to him, and looked down at him, trying to make out his features in the dark room. Everything was black and grey and mingled, making it hard for them to see the other, but even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was looking at her, examining her frightened form thoroughly. His intense relentless gaze was on her, igniting a slow burning inside her and Haley started to feel hot. There she was, embarrassed, scared and nervous, not daring to say anything.

Seeing Haley's silent and frightened figure above his bed made him react and he thought about reaching out and taking her hand. Yet he couldn't find the strength to make a move. He waited for her to speak up, but she just kept standing there and he realized she wasn't going to. And she didn't have to; he knew what she needed. Dean decided that words weren't necessary anyway and he just lifted the blanket for her to climb into bed and crawl under the warm comforter.

Haley couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped her in relief and she got into the bed, lying down with her back to him and making sure to leave enough space between them, so their bodies wouldn't touch. She wasn't sure how Dean would feel if she suddenly sought contact. Dean put the blanket up to her waist, careful not to touch any part of her and then scooted a little away from her, fearing she wouldn't want him too close.

They both laid there in one bed next to each other in the darkness, overwhelmed by the sudden intimacy. It had been a long time since they were in a situation like this and both didn't know how to act now. Dean wanted to cuddle up to her and bury his face in her hair so bad, wanted to slowly drift off to sleep while listening to Haley's quiet breathing. But would she let him?

Haley knew this was as far as Dean was willing to go, as much as he was able to give and she accepted it. It was hard for him and she didn't want to make it worse by forcing a closeness on him that he wasn't ready for. But then another animalistic growl made Haley jump. Her heart was pounding violently in her chest as she tried to calm herself. She wanted to be closer to Dean, needed to feel his arms around her and to know that she was safe. But he would probably not take her in his arms if she asked him to and she was too afraid of his rejection. Haley fought her feelings for a few more minutes before deciding to risk it. This was her husband after all and he used to love her at some point. And he obviously didn't mind her sleeping in his bed.

Dean felt Haley shuddering involuntarily and his heart ached. He knew he couldn't ignore her any longer, he had to pull her close and assure her that everything was alright. But before he could move to do so, Haley turned slowly around to face him.

Their eyes met in the darkness. Dean kept lying still, feeling her hesitation and wondering what was on her mind. A sudden surge of insecurity washed over him and he didn't dare to touch her. What if she didn't want to be in his embrace?

Haley kept her eyes locked with his, still hesitating. A couple of minutes passed before she finally dared to close the remaining space between them and pressed to his body. She buried her face in his chest and let out a sigh at the contact. She could feel the length of his body from head to toe and instantly felt a lot better. He didn't push her away.

Dean swallowed hard at the feel of her tiny body against his larger one and wrapped his arms tightly around her, desperate and needy to touch and feel her skin.

Haley felt Dean's arms around her and had to hold back a surprised gasp. A shiver ran down her spine before an instant warmth spread through her.

"I'm here, baby. No one's going to hurt you ever again." Dean whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. Haley felt tears sting her eyes and she quickly blinked them away to stop herself from crying. She cuddled even closer to Dean and inhaled his scent, closing her eyes. This was home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Big thanks to InkPaperDoll488, 0412934532 and Miss E Charlotte for the wonderful reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

When Haley woke up the next morning, she instantly knew that she was alone in the bed. Keeping her eyes closed she slowly stretched her arm out only to find the empty spot next to her, the sheets already cold. Dean wasn't in bed anymore. She should have known better. Of course, he would regret that he had let her so close to him again and had sought distance the minute he woke up. Haley sighed and opened her eyes, trying to push the pain away and be understanding.

The sun was shining brightly and Haley knew it was probably past noon, but as she laid there in Dean's bed she couldn't bring herself to get up. His scent lingered on the soft silk linen, the sunlight tickled her face pleasantly and she closed her eyes again as she listened to the silence in the room. It was way too quiet and she wondered where Dean was. Had he left for the club already? Without letting her know? He wasn't obligated to tell her where he was going, but still... it would have been nice if he had. It would have been another step forward.

She heard a noise coming from the bathroom and sat up in bed in surprise, seeing Dean sneak into the room and closing the door behind him carefully. He crossed the room quietly, trying to not make any noise and stepped in front of the full length mirror with his back to Haley. He was talking to someone on the phone quietly and trying to do his tie at the same time which was impossible to manage. He cursed under his breath when he had to start all over; the tie was already crinkled.

Haley smiled and got out of bed to help him when she saw him struggling. Dean saw her reflection in the mirror and turned around, obviously embarrassed. Haley grinned at his reaction, but didn't say anything. She motioned for him to step closer and let her fix it. Dean did as he was told, letting go of the material and Haley tied the tie for him in the blink of an eye; it was perfect and flawless. She adjusted the collar before taking a step back to admire her work.

Dean found himself not able to concentrate on his phone call anymore as Haley was standing so close to him. Her breath sweeping through the fabric of his shirt, the scent of her shampoo, the soft rise and fall of her chest as she breathed... She was only wearing a thin tank top and pyjama bottoms. A memory from the past hit him hard as he remembered how she used to help him with his tie every morning before he went to work.

"What?" He said confused when the voice on the other end of the line pulled him from his thoughts. He forced himself not to dwell and focus on the conversation. "Yeah, okay. You'll be at the club tonight, right? Okay, see you then." He ended the call and looked at Haley who quickly ran her hands over his chest to smooth the material of his shirt.

"Alright, you're perfect." She said shyly, looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

Dean put his hand on top of hers, pressing it to his chest before she could pull away. "Thank you, babe."

"You're welcome." She replied and swallowed before before adding hesitantly, "I always liked doing that for you."

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked nervously and scratched his head. "I tried to be quiet."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Haley replied, chuckling softly. "No, you didn't wake me."

Dean nodded, suddenly losing the ability to speak as he remained standing still, just looking at her. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't avert his eyes.

Haley waited patiently for his next move, sensing that he wanted to say something. Her heart rate picked up under the intensity of his gaze. The heat of his chest beneath her palm, his calloused hand on top of hers, still holding her hand. She couldn't breathe anymore.

Dean noticed that he was still pressing Haley's hand to his chest and quickly let go, clearing his throat awkwardly. He felt anger rise inside him at this sign of weakness, but managed to push it down. The alarm in his head went off, telling him to be careful. He didn't want to hurt Haley with his reaction though, so he tried to stay cool.

Haley clasped her hands, blushing terribly. She saw how uncomfortable Dean was and feared he might have distanced himself from her again.

"So... " He started, hurrying to cover up his feelings. "You gonna be at the club tonight?"

It took Haley a second to process his words. "Uh... yeah. But you're the boss, you should know that." She added jokingly.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, well. Sammy manages all the schedules and stuff, I usually don't sit in that filthy back office. I prefer direct contact."

Haley smiled. Sam's office was anything but dirty. "I know. Bossing people around and firing them, that's your thing."

"Exactly." He smiled back at her, a devilish glint lighting up his eyes. "I'm only there because of the show and the drinks."

"Right." Haley said and then her smile quickly faltered when she remembered what he had done with Mandy, the waitress, in that office. No wonder he loved to let employees go if that was one of his techniques.

Dean saw how sad she got, but refused to ask her what the matter was. He sighed, deciding it was time for him to leave.

"Let me know when you get to the club, okay?" He said quietly. He wanted to keep an eye on her, just in case dubious strange men like the ones from the day before showed up again.

Haley nodded, watching him pick up his jacket and shrug it on. Dean turned to her again, sighing heavily. He simply couldn't help himself. Cupping her face, he leaned down and before she could even realize what was going on, he had pressed his lips to hers. Hot, hard and demanding. His frustration was almost tangible.

"Sooner or later I'm gonna find out what the hell it is that you're hiding from me." He declared in a low, almost threatening tone. He let go of her and left the bedroom without another word.

Haley stared at the door where Dean had disappeared, shocked and confused. Fear started to creep up her spine. How much did he know? She didn't want to drag him into all this, but it was probably too late. She was here with Dean and it made him automatically a target to the people who were after her. Her only hope was that they didn't know anything about her and therefore would never be able to find her.

But what if Dean knew the men? What if he decided to turn against her once he found out the truth? Then she wasn't safe here with him at all. With an uneasy feeling in her gut, Haley went to take a shower, hoping it would help take the fear away. But the uneasiness stayed with her the whole day, until it was time for her to go to the club.

The club wasn't as busy as usual that night, customers were sitting here and there, drinking and watching the girls perform on stage. It was still loud and the dancers were asked to do a few private shows, but it was less hectic than the nights before.

Haley wiped the counter clean, enjoying the few calm minutes while everyone in the place seemed to finally be supplied with alcohol, glued to their seats and mesmerized by the show. Zoe had taken the opportunity and stepped outside to make a phone call; she had been on edge the entire time and Haley wondered whether everything was alright with her.

Before she had started her shift, Haley went to Dean's office to announce her arrival, just as he had asked her to do. She had feared he would be cold and distant after spending the night with her in one bed and after the intimate moment in the morning that had stirred some memories, but that wasn't the case at all. He had been in an exceptionally good mood and even smiling, although he had a lot of work to do. It had made her a little uncomfortable, she wasn't used to him being so nice.

Was he finally starting to trust her a little? She had the feeling he had wanted to say something like earlier in the bedroom, but then his phone rang and she quickly left his office to give him some privacy and went to the bar to serve the customers.

Haley finished wiping the counter and moved to clean the glasses, sighing as she thought about how she could regain Dean's trust. She understood that he needed time, but still... she just wanted to be with him, to be his wife again.

She gazed around the club, lost in thought when she suddenly felt his eyes on her. Haley turned her head and saw Dean leaving his office. As soon as their eyes met, a broad smile appeared on his face and once again her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest. She swallowed hard and watched him heading towards her, never breaking the eye contact.

Dean stepped out of the back and glanced at Haley; he couldn't help but smile when her eyes locked with his. She was all alone behind the bar, no one was sitting in one of the stools or ordering something to drink, so he could walk over and talk to her.

"Hey." He said and placed his arms on the bar, folding his hands. Haley hesitated for only a split-second before leaning against the counter and crossing her arms on top of the smooth, wooden surface. She could feel his breath sweep over her face and neck and count every little freckle on his face, that's how close he suddenly was.

Dean took a look over his shoulder to let his gaze roam around the club before looking back at her. "So, everything alright here?" He asked, but the music was too loud and Haley could only guess what he had said.

"Yeah." She nodded eventually and Dean leaned further in, so he didn't have to yell. "Think you handle this alone for an hour or two? I have an appointment." He said in her ear and Haley pulled back a little with a surprised expression on her face.

"At this hour?" The words left her mouth before she could stop herself and Dean's jaw tightened, she hoped he wasn't all too pissed. "Sorry, I didn't mean... "

"It's okay. He's an ex business partner and we need to discuss a few things." Dean interrupted her gently, still smiling at her.

"Oh, okay. Well... who knows? Maybe you two will work together again, right?" She said cautiously, knowing Dean wouldn't want to tell her anything concerning business since she had betrayed his trust before.

"Maybe." Dean simply replied and put his hand on her bare arm, slowly caressing it up and down. "I'll be back soon. Call me if something doesn't go according to plan." He said, swiftly brushing his lips against her cheek. Haley tensed, a shudder running through her.

Dean grinned at her reaction, but then raised an eyebrow as his eyes wandered further down. "Where's the hot piece from last night?" He asked a little disappointed when he noticed the simple navy blue t-shirt she was wearing. Haley was baffled for a few seconds and then laughed at his sad tone. Her laughter was one of the most wonderful sounds in the world to him. He had honestly missed hearing her laugh and seeing her so happy.

"I just... don't feel very comfortable walking around in something like that... here." She said and looked down; his hand was still stroking her arm. "But I could wear it at home. After all, I promised you to, didn't I?" She added nervously and looked up slowly to meet Dean's eyes again.

"Looking forward to it." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers, pulling her closer to him as far as the bar between them allowed.

Haley was shocked, having not expected him to kiss her there, at the club, where everyone could see them. What if someone found out he had a wife? Wasn't he concerned about his reputation?

She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her sweet and slow, her hands moving up to his shoulders. At first Dean thought she was going to push him away and he quickly put a hand on the small of her back, pinning her to the counter. But Haley tangled her hands in his hair to pull him closer. Unfortunately, the bar was still between them, separating their bodies and Dean cursed inwardly, wishing it would disappear.

After a couple desperate minutes, he let go of her and pulled away. Haley stared at him confused and he flashed her another smile before, turning around and leaving the club to go meet up with the man who was apparently after his wife and who had sent his people to him the day before.

He hadn't been too excited when Dean called him but given in reluctantly. Dean grinned as he got in his car and started the engine. His former business partner was going through a lot of trouble because of Haley and Dean couldn't wait to finally talk to him and find out the whole story.

* * *

><p>"Apparently, it's a big deal to you since you even sent your people to me." Dean said with a smile, slipping into the booth at the bar where Scott Miller had agreed to meet.<p>

The tall man sitting across from him looked up from the menu he had been studying when Dean suddenly appeared out of nowhere, dark eyes focusing on his enemy. He put the menu down and picked up his bottle of beer to take a sip before speaking up. Dean watched him intently.

"At first I wasn't very pleased that they didn't get the information I'd been hoping for. But now I'm glad you insisted on this meeting and I get the chance to talk to you in person."

"Really?" Dean asked amused, although Scott's tone irritated him. Scott Miller was a pathetic, sadistic bastard. Dean even detested the air this man was breathing.

"Yes." Scott replied matter-of-factly and leaned closer over the table. "I know why you wanted to talk to me, Winchester. And I have a propsition for you."

"The woman in the photo keeps you up at night, huh?" Dean was immediately on alert; his body tensed. Miller was about to tell him that he knew that Haley was his wife and he was definitely going to use that information to blackmail him.

"Yes. Find this woman for me."

Dean narrowed his eyes, processing his words. "What? You still don't know where she is?" He teased, chuckling softly and not showing how surprised he was.

Scott turned red with anger, his fingers gripping the beer bottle tighter. "No. She's a sneaky bitch. She used to work for me, I never suspected anything. She seemed like an ordinary and innocent girl and before I knew it, she up and left with my fortune. A few months later my people managed to track her down and I had the pleasure to freshen up my interrogation skills."

His eyes sparkled at the last words and Dean felt his stomach turn, knowing what he meant. He remembered the scar on Haley's palm and now he knew for sure that she had been tortured by Scott Miller and maybe even... what if someone had... ? Dean swallowed hard and ran a hand down his face, praying silently that this hadn't happened as Scott continued to talk, but he couldn't focus anymore. He called a waitress over and ordered a glass of whiskey. Scott Miller interrupted himself and waited patiently; the waitress brought Dean's drink and left again. Dean took a sip and then cleared his throat, trying to remember where Scott had stopped.

"But then she disappeared again?" He asked, glad his voice sounded normal and didn't betray him. The last thing he needed was for the jackass to get suspicious.

"Yes. I can't find her ever since. She's smart, doesn't leave a trace. And the worst is, I know nothing about her." Scott admitted, pure hate in his eyes. "She tricked me, lied to me. I don't even know her fucking name."

Dean laughed, leaning back in the booth and taking another sip as sweet relief washed over him. Scott would never find her. He thanked the heavens for bringing Haley back into his life. She was safe with him, he would protect her.

"God, I'd love to meet that girl." He said, chuckling as Scott fumed silently. A surge of pride washed through him. His girl was one of a kind.

"I know you're enjoying this, Winchester." He said through gritted teeth. Dean smirked, not commenting on the statement.

"I need you to track her down for me."

"You're offering me a job?" Dean said indignantly. "Why the fuck should I even consider working for you?" He leaned forward, eyes turning dark with anger. "You are scum, not even worth a second of my time."

"But you're still here, talking to me. You wanted the whole story, you got it. You wanna find her, too, huh?"

"Yes." Dean said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd like to talk to her, she could be useful for me."

Slowly a grin appeared on Scott's face. "Winchester, you kinky bastard. What have you planned?" He asked suspiciously, but Dean didn't bother to answer.

"Alright. How much?" Scott said after a few minutes and Dean raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Come again?"

"I need to find her, I have to have my revenge. So how much do you want?"

Dean stared coldly at him, shaking his head. He could forget it, he would never let Haley near this monster. "Go find someone else to do the work for you, Scotty-boy."

"Hear me out, Winchester. I want you to find her for me, so I can play with her a little." Dean saw how a sadistic glint appeared in Scott's eye in anticipation. "But then, she's all yours. You can do with her whatever you want. Come on think about it, you get the money and the bitch on top to do with as you please. How can you resist such an offer?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this chapter didn't turn out how I expected it to, but oh well... hope you liked it.  
><strong>

**Thank you for still reading and big thanks to InkPaperDoll488, Danibaybeehx3, Miss E Charlotte, Carver Edlund and the nice guest for reviewing the last chapter.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Haley dialed Dean's number and it went straight to voicemail. Again. Why wasn't he answering? Had something happened? Concern built in the pit of her stomach and started to slowly spread through her as she imagined the worst. She had left the club hours ago and was expecting to find him at home. Why wasn't he back yet? Haley looked at the display for the time. It was already past three in the morning.

Giving up the fruitless attempt to reach him, Haley tossed her phone onto the coffee table and slumped down on the couch with a sigh. She calmed down a little, convincing herself that everything was alright and the only reason why Dean wasn't calling her was... well, because he didn't feel obligated to. She was the bitch who betrayed him.

The meeting was probably taking a little longer... or he had decided that the night was still young and went to have some fun after the business was done, not bothering to let her know. The thought made Haley indescribably sad; she forced it away. It wasn't Dean's fault. She hadn't been a part of his life for the past three years, so he wasn't used to having someone waiting for him at home. So how could he possibly know that she was sitting here in the living room and going crazy just because he hadn't called?

It had already started to dawn outside when Dean finally got home, walking through the front door of the house with a bunch of weird confusing feelings eating him up inside. Carefully he closed the door behind him as he fought the anger, wrath and the most intense feeling – fear – down. The fear for his wife.

The encounter with Scott Miller was a warning, a warning that from now on it would only get worse and he had to be careful. _They_ had to be careful. What was he supposed to do? He had asked himself this question repeatedly throughout the entire night.

He reminded himself that he needed to talk to his brother, just like he had intended to. They needed a plan.

When was Sam coming back? What the hell was taking him so long? His brother's absence was slowly making Dean nervous, especially with the recent turn of events.

Dean found Haley curled up on the couch in the living room and at the sight of her the strong need to protect her awoke in him once again. With a weary sigh he sat down on the little coffee table and watched her sleep as he listened to her soft breathing.

He couldn't let her get hurt. Despite the fact that she had hurt him so bad he could never do the same to her. She still meant so much to him and it would probably never change. Defeated, Dean ran a hand through his hair, hating himself for being so weak and unable to let go of her.

Eventually he got up and bent down to pick Haley gently up. He carried her upstairs and without any hesitation into his room, laying her down on the neatly made bed. Haley let out a sigh and curled up on the comforter, but didn't wake. Dean let his eyes wander over her body and the uncomfortable clothes and decided he had to get her out of them. For some reason the thought made him nervous though. Yes, she was his wife, but it was different now. He wasn't sure whether she would be okay with it.

Dean turned around and left the room to go to Haley's. One step at a time; first he had to get her something to sleep in. He walked through the door and over to the dresser, randomly opening a few drawers since he didn't know where she kept her stuff.

The first two drawers were completely empty. Dean frowned and checked the third one where he found a few pairs of jeans, a couple of tops and some underwear. He sighed as once again the truth reared its ugly head. His wife didn't have anything, the few possessions she had left could all fit in this one drawer of this tiny dresser.

He noticed a washed out top, realizing it was the one Haley had worn to bed the night before. The fact that she had folded it up neatly and put it back to her other belongings made Dean incredibly sad. He shook his head and grabbed a t-shirt, wanting to close the drawer again, but stopped when something caught his eye. A little black box was carefully hidden behind the pile of clothes.

Dean's heart started to beat rapidly, he was fighting his curiosity. This wasn't right... he couldn't... Haley had the right to have her secrets. On the other hand, he was dying to find out more about his wife and her past. Maybe this could be another clue.

Dean quickly looked over to the opened door. Down the hall Haley was asleep on his bed.

He couldn't fight the urge.

"She's my wife, for God's sake. I'm worried about her." He mumbled under his breath to encourage himself and reached for the box. He opened it and wished he hadn't as soon as he saw what it contained. Why? Why was she keeping it?

The ring was shining brightly at him, a brutal reminder of how screwed up his life was now and how perfect it used to be. For a short amount of time he had everything before he lost it all in the blink of an eye. On the day of their goddamn anniversary.

Dean blinked a few times to erase the images that had appeared before his eyes and hurried to stuff the box back in its usual spot. He felt even more miserable now as he closed the door to Haley's bedroom and returned to his own, the thoughts spinning in his head.

He was a fool for holding onto his ring, but Haley still had her own ring, too. She barely had any money, hell, even her crappy car wasn't worth anything, but she still had the damn ring. It was worth a fortune and if she had had such immense problems in the past then why didn't she pawn it?

This was too much for him, he wasn't able to understand his wife. Was it sentiment? Did she keep it because she _loved_ him? He didn't know whether he could believe this or not. Dean was so confused that he left Haley's t-shirt in her room.

He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, hesitating only for a second before placing his hand onto her shoulder and shaking her lightly.

"Haley..." He said softly and she jumped up, looking startled at him.

"Whoa, calm down, it's me." Dean hurried to say, holding his hands up in surrender.

Haley recovered quickly, the recent events flooded back into her mind. Dean saw how the sleepy expression on her face changed to one of relief with a tinge of anger.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick, why didn't you answer your damn phone!" She burst out, finally able to let out all the frustration and fear she had to endure half of the night.

Having not expected her intense reaction, Dean scooted a little away from her. He raised an eyebrow and stared at her, completely stumped. When Haley noticed the look Dean was giving her, she realized what had slipped out of her mouth in her still sleep-dazed state. Blushing, she fell silent and looked down, focusing on the pattern of the comforter.

"Sorry, I didn't mean... " She trailed off, biting down onto her bottom lip in shame.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Dean reassured, gave her a smile and even dared to move a little closer to her. "It took longer than I thought." He explained and frowned, pondering her words. He still couldn't process the fact that Haley kept the wedding ring after they broke up. It all seemed to be a sign that she cared for him.

"You were worried about me?" He asked, not capable of keeping the doubt out of his voice.

His tone hurt, every word was laced with raw disbelief.

"Of course I was worried." Haley replied broken-heartedly, barely getting the words out. "As hard as it is for you to believe me, I do care about you."

Dean didn't say anything, but kept looking her in the eye. Haley knew there was no use in trying to convince him, he would avoid a conversation about their past at all costs. She settled for a simple answer instead. "Just... at least give me a call next time, okay? Please."

Dean took his phone out of his pocket to check the display. Ten missed calls throughout the entire night and a dozen messages. All from Haley.

Now he felt like a dick. He looked up and into Haley's sad, sleepy face and puffy eyes. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat before answering. "I will, promise." He waited a few seconds and then leaned in, pressing a light kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry." He added, barely audible and then got up abruptly. He grabbed one of his button-ups out of the closet and handed it to her. Haley blinked up at him in confusion.

"You should go to bed. Stay here, I don't wanna spend the night alone. Just need to finish up some work first, but I'll be right back."

Haley took the shirt, staring at Dean in utter disbelief. His behaviour threw her off track. Dean headed for the door, but then stopped and looked back at her, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "You know, I was dying to undress you, sweetheart... When I found you asleep on the couch I wanted to put you to bed, like I would've done, you know... back then."

Haley's heart was beating painfully in her chest, her eyes never left his. "Then why didn't you?"

Dean paused for a moment, thinking of the right words. Finally he had the strength to voice his thoughts. "But I was afraid of crossing the line. The funny thing is... you're my wife, but you seem to be so far away. Hell, you don't even know me, sweetheart. Everything's different now, it's over. It'll never be the way it used to be between us and I hate it. I honestly do." His eyes held her gaze, desperately wanting to get the message across.

Haley nodded bravely as her heart broke excruciatingly slow. "I hate it, too." She said quietly, unable to say more.

Dean turned around and walked out the door without another word. He didn't know what had gotten into him, why he had told her how he felt. But it was the truth. He was a little relieved now. He wanted her back, he wished he could get back everything he had, but it was impossible. He would never be able to trust her again. It was all so damn confusing and he had a lot to think about.

A few hours later Dean finally left his study and joined Haley in bed. She felt the mattress dip when he lay down next to her. His breath tickled her neck when he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. He didn't hesitate to take her in his arms, wasn't afraid of the closeness this time.

* * *

><p>Sam came home from his business trip to find the house empty and silent. The sun was shining brightly, the light dancing on the shimmering floor and filling the living room with warmth.<p>

It was almost noon, but Sam knew his brother and Haley would probably still be asleep after the long night at the club. He was a little worried because he hadn't heard from either one. Dean's last call was more than twenty-four hours ago. But he had seen the Impala parked in the front so he assumed his brother was fine. He just hoped he hadn't killed Haley while he was gone.

Sam couldn't keep his eyes open, so he decided to just quietly sneak to his bed and deal with reality later. He crept up the stairs, trying not to make too much noise and headed down the hall to his room. He didn't get very far.

The door to Dean's room opened and Haley stormed out, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of him. She looked at him wide-eyed, her cheeks turning pink as she nervously ran a hand through her dishevelled hair.

"Sam... you're back!" She said, sounding genuinely happy to see him again.

"Yeah..." He replied weakly, thrown off track by the fact that Haley had just walked out of his brother's room wearing nothing but one of Dean's flanell shirts.

Haley tugged at the seam in an attempt to cover her bare legs when Sam's eyes moved down her body in shock. He looked over her shoulder at the opened door and then back at her in confusion. Haley blushed even more and cleared her throat, but didn't know what to say.

"Have you...did you..." Sam stammered awkwardly. "Something happened, you know, did you and Dean...?" He trailed off and it dawned on her.

"No! It's not what it looks like... Dean and I, we didn't... " Her face turned redder and she took a deep breath. "We're sleeping together, but not, you know, not like that... we've just been sleeping... in one bed." She ended breathlessly, wishing she could die on the spot.

"Oh." Sam breathed out. He stood frozen on the spot, baffled. It took him a few seconds to recover. "Well, I need to get some sleep."

"Right... I need to go get dressed." Haley stated. Awkwardly they hurried into opposite directions, embarrassed by their encounter.

Hours later, after Sam had taken a nap and processed the awkward moment between him and Haley in the hallway, he was sitting at the table in the kitchen with a coffee and reading the newspaper. He smirked when Dean shuffled into the room in sweatpants and a t-shirt, sleepily making his way straight over to the coffee maker.

Sam hid his amusement behind the pages and watched as his brother opened the fridge and stared blindly at the content. Dean rubbed his eyes and yawned, a feeling of discontent built inside him at the sight. There was no food, the fridge was empty. He found a few eggs, but refused to take a risk, fearing they might have expired.

With an annoyed grumble he shut the fridge closed, took his cup of coffee and took a seat at the table next to his brother.

"You take my pie?" He asked, the accusation clear in his voice.

"What?" Sam replied, looking offended. "No, I didn't. You've probably finished the rest days ago and don't remember now."

"There was still some left this morning." Dean insisted, rolling his eyes.

"I'm glad to see you, too." Sam chuckled.

"Whatever. What the hell took so long anyway? You've been gone for almost the entire week."

Sam folded up the paper, throwing it onto the table and ran a hand through his hair. "Long story. Let's discuss it later at the club."

"Fine." Dean replied and took a sip to clear his head and get rid of the annoying haze. He looked around the kitchen, noticing how silent it was. He had woken up alone in bed, Haley was already gone. It surprised him how disappointed he had felt when he opened his eyes only to find the cold spot next to him.

"Where's Haley?" He asked, trying to sound casual and quickly took another sip to cover up his real feelings. Sam had gotten up before him, so he must have seen her.

Sam heard the nervousness in his brother's voice as much as he tried to hide it, but pretended not to catch on. "Shopping for groceries. Obviously."

Dean's head shot up, all sleepiness suddenly gone. "You let her go? On her own?" He didn't care how panicked he sounded in that moment.

"We can't keep an eye on her all the time, Dean. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Sam paused before adding, "You and I both know that."

Dean looked at Sam, taken aback. "You trust her again? What if she's taking advantage of the situation and making phone calls to some big boss as we speak?"

"Doubt it." Sam dismissed his brother's words stoicly.

Dean wished he was as certain as Sam, but he wasn't. "Do you have any proof?"

"Yeah, I do. Everytime she flinches when someone approaches her or the bruises on her arms is proof enough. She's on the run. Don't you get it?"

"I know, I really do. But I can't shake the feeling... what if she's planning something against us?"

Sam thought about his words for a moment.

"It's funny, Dean. She's your wife, yet I'm the one who's defending her right now. Not the other way around." He eventually replied.

"Yeah, I just... I'm being cautious, is all." Dean quietly confessed and looked his brother in the eye. Sam nodded, understanding that he was trying so hard to stay rational.

"But Sammy, she's in serious danger." Dean added and Sam immediately straightened up in his seat. "Something happened?"

Dean chuckled bitterly. "You could say that. I got a visit from Miller's people the other day."

"What'd the jackass want?" As soon as Sam had asked the question he saw the answer in his brother's face and leaned back in his seat with a heavy sigh.

"And?" He pressured, watching Dean running a hand down his face. "I met up with him. He wants my help."

"What?" Sam exclaimed and leaned forward, almost knocking his cup of coffee off the table with his elbow. "Why didn't you call me first? What the hell were you thinking talking to him?"

"Yeah, I know it was a mistake. But he's looking for Haley and I..." Dean trailed off, staring off into the distance. "...I didn't think. I'm sorry, Sammy. We usually handle these kinda things together."

Sam looked at Dean surprised, not having expected his calm and honest response. "Damn right we do. And we'll deal with this together now. So, what'd he say?"

"Apparently Haley screwed him over and he wants revenge..." Sam could tell how hard it was for his brother to say this out loud.

"Okay..." Sam frowned and watched closely for Dean's reaction as he said the next words. "Do you believe him?"

"What do you mean?" Dean's eyes widened, not realizing what he was hinting at.

"Well, maybe it's a trick..." Sam started cautiously, thinking every thought through before sharing his idea with his brother. "I mean, what if Haley works with him and this is their plan to destroy us. Scott's been trying to fuck with us over the past few years and maybe he finally has the help he always needed to do so?"

It went silent, Sam's words echoing through the room as the brothers pondered this option.

"No, I don't think so." Dean eventually said. "This is too low... even for Haley. Miller's anger was real when he talked about her, he's not that good of an actor to be able to fake his emotions. Do you really think she... " Dean's voice started to tremble and he decided not to finish the sentence. To his relief Sam quickly shook his head. "No. I told you I doubt it. Haley does not work against us. Think about it, it all makes sense now. Guess we finally know why she's acting so weird and why she came here in the first place. Now we need to work with Miller for as long as possible to get more information."

Dean shot him a look and Sam frowned. "What?" When he didn't say anything and looked down onto the table, Sam grew alarmed. "What have you done?"

"I told him I wouldn't help him track Haley down." Dean said quietly and jumped up from his chair, not able to sit still any longer. This was a topic he was not willing to discuss, he didn't want to justify his actions.

"Why not?" Sam asked confused. "Dean, don't you see it? This is the best way to protect her."

"I know, I just... couldn't." Dean turned his back on his brother and squeezed his eyes shut. "I overreacted, but... I couldn't sell her out, Sammy. I can't..."

"You really do love her, huh?" Sam whispered after a few moments and Dean spun around, glaring at him. The fact that his brother pointed _that_ out was irritating, especially when he wasn't ready to face the truth yet.

"It doesn't matter what you told him. I'll call him up and offer my own help since my brother isn't interested, okay?" Sam smiled a little and Dean nodded in agreement. "We'll pretend to help him, he'll think we're on his side and never suspect anything. Haley is safe here with us."

Dean took his seat again and listened to his brother as he told him what he intended to do.

He decided to let his brother contact Miller since he clearly was too emotionally invested to make some kind of decision. His brother was smart and knew how to deal with this situation.

A few minutes later they heard the terrible sounds of the old engine as Haley's car turned into the drive way and stopped a few seconds later. Dean shot up from his seat again and stormed out of the kitchen, running outside. Sam chuckled and picked up his paper again, wondering whether his brother was dying to get to the food or to see his wife. He assumed it was probably a little bit of both.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed it.  
><strong>

**Special thanks to InkPaperDoll488, Deans wife, xxHunterBitchxx, Prettie Parker, Miss E Charlotte and gemmz24 for reviewing the last chapter, thanks for your comments and support, guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

Dean started avoiding his wife again.

Now that his brother was back he couldn't help but distance himself, and was spending more time at the club and less at home. He told himself he needed space, needed some time apart from her. She made him weak and he was forced to build all the walls back up to shield his heart.

With Sam's return they couldn't continue playing house, it was too screwed up. Dean pushed the gnawing guilt away, knowing Sam was there to keep her company, and pretended not to have a wife as he went back to his former lifestyle. He made it a habit to leave the house in the early morning and only come back in the middle of the night. That way he wasn't forced to see Haley at all and successfully escaped Sam's annoying questions.

Dean seemed to be so cold-hearted again and Haley accepted it and never let it show how hurt she was. The day Sam returned, he went into his bedroom after dinner and Haley realized he wouldn't let her in his bed that easily again, let alone his heart. She went to bed alone that night and had been spending every night without him ever since.

Dean had been ignoring her for an entire week now. He was never home and when she saw him at the club he didn't even look her way. She was invisible to him. Haley left him alone, knowing he would eventually get over... whatever the hell it was that he was dealing with.

Sam was incredibly nice to her and really protective. He kept an eye on her and kicked every guy out who dared to touch her. He wasn't invasive though, Haley never had the feeling that she was being watched. Zoe was a great friend and it was nice to have another woman there with her in this male domain.

Most of the time she even forgot about the fact that her husband had cut her out of his life until she saw him at the club when he was either leaving the office, flirting with the dancers or sitting in the audience with a few customers, drinking and enjoying the show.

However, she had no idea how serious the whole situation really was.

Haley was cleaning up the mess after an especially drunk customer who spilled his drink. Sam had sent him home five minutes ago and then returned to his office again. Zoe had the night off and she didn't know the other girls, so she had no one to talk to.

She sighed and looked up, casually glancing around the club and seeing a few dancers giving lap dances to a few guys in a corner. Among those men she spotted Dean. Her heart stopped for a second before starting to beat more rapidly than before.

He stood out of the crowd because he was a little luckier than the other guys. He had a dancer all over him and was making out with her heavily. It wasn't some harmless little session with a few kisses as she grinded against him, no, the girl had him buried beneath her with her hand in his pants. When Dean's hands grabbed her ass and then moved lower and disappeared between her thighs, Haley had to look away. She squezed her eyes shut to wipe out the image. She didn't hear anything, the blood rushing in her ears blinded out the loud music.

The rag fell out of her hands and she quickly turned around, running into the back. Numbly, she knocked on the office door and walked in. Sam looked up at her with a smile, but it vanished as soon as he saw her face.

"Haley, are you okay?"

Haley had to clear her throat a few times before she found her voice and the strength to speak. "I... uh, I don't feel very well. Do you mind if I call it?"

She was awfully pale and Sam believed her. "No, of course not. I'll come with you, I'm done here anyway. Did you catch the flu or something?"

He put everything back, turned the computer off and got up.

"Okay. Thanks." Haley didn't protest, she wasn't too thrilled about driving back in the middle of the night all by herself. Sam smiled at her and helped her into her jacket. Haley looked like she was about to pass out on the spot and he started to worry.

He switched the lights off, locked up the office and headed into the club. Haley tensed up and crossed her arms over her chest, but followed him bravely and hid behind his broad back to shield herself from the view.

In the matter of seconds Sam realized what kind of flu was giving Haley trouble when he saw his brother leaned back in a leather chair, groping his favourite dancer Lola. He cursed inwardly, regretting that he hadn't taken the back door. He couldn't believe what an insensitive dick his brother was. He knew damn well that Haley was tending the bar tonight.

Instantly, Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled Haley close, giving her an encouraging smile when she leaned into him for support. He led her through the crowd to the exit without saying anything and quickly stopped on their way out to tell the bouncers that he was off for the night and his brother was in charge instead.

The girl kissed down Dean's neck and he groaned into her ear as he looked up just in time to see Sam and Haley leaving the club, his brother's arm around his wife in a protective and possessive way. He didn't like it.

Dean narrowed his eyes as he watched them disappear. He pushed Lola away and she pouted.

"Sorry, not tonight... there's something I have to deal with."

All the desire he had felt was suddenly gone, Dean tucked his half-hard member away and got out of Lola's embrace.

"But Dean... it's been weeks since the last time we fucked."

"I'll make it up to you, cupcake." He winked at her when she shot him a disappointed look.

The poor girl hated herself for getting involved with Dean Winchester in the first place. He treated her like crap and yet, she always came to him when he called.

"No you won't, you'll just keep ignoring me."

Dean didn't let her words provoke him though, he just chuckled and smirked at her before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Haley couldn't keep quiet any longer. They hadn't talked in the car, she had been too busy trying to calm down. Now that she was somewhat able to think again, she needed to share her pain with someone. If she kept all the emotions buried inside, she would go insane.<p>

Sam turned on the lights in the living room and gave her a little smile, watching her fidget nervously.

"Sam, do you... do you have a minute?" She asked. The warmth she saw in his eyes triggered something inside her and she concentrated on her breathing as she fought the burning tears in her eyes, but it was impossible.

"Sam... I..." She choked out and quickly looked down at her hands.

Finally, the dam broke. Hot salty tears spilled down her cheeks and she wasn't trying to hold them back any longer. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Sam, burying her face in his strong warm chest and hoping he wouldn't push her away. She wouldn't be able to handle another rejection in her current state.

Sam wound his arms tightly around her and pulled her down on the couch with him, caressing her back soothingly and giving her the comfort she needed as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Haley cried for several minutes in Sam's embrace, unable to stop. He didn't say anything and just held her, waiting for the storm to die down. Eventually, the tears stopped and a deafening silence set between them.

"Why doesn't he love me?" Haley mumbled into his shirt, her fists gripping the soft material. "Why doesn't he want me? I want him back, I need him so much, I love him so much."

Sam planted a kiss on the top of her head and took a deep breath as he listened to her ramble. It hurt him to see her so hurt. Haley's pain pierced right through him, as hard as he tried to stay unaffected, he couldn't help it. His brother was such an idiot. What the hell was he thinking making out with a girl at the club in front of Haley?

Haley pulled away a little, looking up at him. Sam smiled at her and she put on a smile just for him, smiling weakly back at him.

"I'm alright..." She said bravely, voice hoarse from the shed tears.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked worriedly and lifted his hand to wipe the wetness from her face.

"Yeah, I – " Haley jumped, interrupting herself as the front door slammed shut and Dean came storming into the living room.

He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes turning dark with anger when he saw Sam and Haley on the couch. They were sitting too close together, way too close. Haley shot up from the couch and quickly headed upstairs without looking at him. She ignored him just like he had been ignoring her. Dean's jaw tightened as he watched her leave.

Sam got up and stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets and an accusing expression on his face. Dean glared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain why you're suddenly so snuggly with my wife?" He tried to make his voice sound calm, but Sam could hear the seething anger beneath.

"Chill out, man. I was just comforting her." He explained and Dean chuckled bitterly.

"Yeah, right. She was practically in your lap."

"She wasn't..." Sam trailed off, letting out a groan in frustration. Talking to a jealous Dean was impossible, he refused to listened.

"Well, do _you_ care to explain what you were doing back at the club?" He shot back instead, staring coldly at him.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, confused by the unexpected attack. He didn't do anything wrong.

Sam was shocked to see that his brother's reaction was sincere. Dean frowned, recalling all the events of the night.

"What, are you pissed, because I was making out with one of the dancers? That was innocent." He was irritated that his brother was turning this around on him as if he was the bad guy here. "But guess what is not so innocent. I look up and see my brother leaving the club with my wife."

Sam huffed in annoyance. "Well, I'm surprised you even noticed with your hands so full. At least, my hands were nowhere they weren't supposed to be. Why do you think we left in the first place, huh? Haley saw you."

This shut Dean immediately up. He looked stumped for a second and then let out a breath. All anger vanished and he ran a weary hand down his face.

"I don't know what the hell's going on with me. I just snapped..." Dean slumped down on the couch.

Sam sighed, slowly getting impatient. "You know what, Dean, I've had it. You gotta figure out what you want, man. If you don't want her, fine. But you've got to stop breaking her heart."

Dean nodded and looked up at him, noticing that the front of his shirt was damp. He swallowed hard.

"She cry?" He managed to ask.

"You didn't hear that from me, but yeah." Sam replied and Dean closed his eyes.

"Look, I know how much she means to you... I thought everything was alright. You've been sleeping with her in one bed, for God's sake! What the hell happened?"

"I don't know... I just... don't know.." Dean mumbled weakly.

"Well, think about what I said, okay?" Sam slapped his shoulder to comfort and encourage his brother.

"Yeah, I will. Sammy? Listen, I shouldn't have..." He started, but Sam dismissed his pitiful attempt to apologize.

"Forget it. It's fine. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Dean got up from the couch slowly, feeling even worse now. He knew he owed Haley an apology, but wasn't ready to face her yet.

"I should get back to the club."

Turning around, he left the room. Sam shook his head at Dean's stubborness and refusal to reconcile. When he heard the front door close, he walked up the stairs to his room, not sure whether he should be interfering or just back off.

* * *

><p>In the morning Sam walked into the kitchen to get some coffee before going to the club. He didn't know where the hell his brother was spending the night, because he never came back after the incident the night before. He sighed, hoping Haley didn't know.<p>

His sister-in-law was pouring herself a cup of coffee and he gave her a warm smile as he walked in. She smiled hesitantly back and turned around to pour a second cup.

"Thanks." He said when she handed him his coffee and she nodded, but avoided eye contact with him.

"I wanted to..." Haley started and cleared her throat nervously when her voice cracked. "Thank you for letting me cry last night. I kind of needed that, you know... someone to hold me."

When she glanced up at him and saw Sam still smiling down at her, she relaxed a little. "You feeling better now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Uhm, Sam... you saw him, too, right?" Haley blushed, feeling incredibly vulnerable, but she needed to ask him.

Sam sighed and nodded. "I'm so sorry, Haley... it's hard to believe, but my brother... he's not doing it on purpose. He didn't mean to hurt you..."

Haley smiled wearily and leaned with her back against the counter, taking a sip from her cup.

"Haley, don't ever hesitate to ask me for help, okay?" Sam said, feeling the need to make up for the pain Dean kept causing her. "You can always come to me, I want you to know that."

"I know, Sammy. Thank you. You're the reason why I'm here after all, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be standing in this kitchen talking to you right now."

Sam leaned in and kissed her head. When he pulled away, they heard the front door open and Dean's footsteps in the hallway.

Sam tensed up, praying his brother's appearance was somewhat decent after the wild night with Lola. He was pretty sure Dean had been with her. The girl had been trying to get him into her bed again for months now.

Seconds later, Dean stepped into the kitchen. He looked even worse than Sam had thought. His brother was terribly hung over, unshaved and had dark circles under his eyes due to the sleepless night and the amount of booze in his bloodstream.

"Morning everyone." Dean greeted with a lopsided smile. He scratched his stubbly chin, throwing his jacket onto a chair and exchanged a look with Sam, indicating that he wanted to talk to her.

Sam gave in, but shot his brother a warning look and then left the kitchen.

As soon as they were alone, Haley turned her back on Dean and moved to clean her cup.

"I'm an ass." Dean stated, leaning next to her against the counter.

Haley snorted, shaking her head. "Yeah, what else is new?"

Dean chuckled and moved closer, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't be pissed sweetheart, you know she means nothing to me. I want you, my beautiful wife, only you. Baby, just looking at you gets me so fucking hard." Dean whispered into her ear, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He reeked of cigarettes and liquor. Haley had enough, she couldn't let him treat her that way any longer.

"Dean, don't talk to me like that, I'm not one of your sluts." She took a step back and Dean raised an eyebrow, surprised at the rejection. He knew Haley loved his dirty talk.

"You promised me not to pressure me. I need time and you told me you're okay with that." He accused, feeling cornered. She was trying to trap him, he was sure of it.

"God, you don't get it, do you? I'm not pissed." Haley said calmly. "Go ahead have your fun, fuck around as much as you want, I don't care... okay, that's not true, maybe I do care, but it's only one of the many reasons... I'm hurt, Dean. Don't you see that? You keep treating me like crap. I mean, first Mandy and now... and now that girl, whatever her name is... I can't... I can't do this anymore... I think I've suffered enough and don't deserve to be punished."

"What do you want from me, Haley? I can't erase the past. I can't forget what happpened and trust you again, it's not that easy."

Haley took a deep breath, sorting her emotions. "I didn't mean to hurt, but you refuse to believe me and you're not even letting me make it up to you... I don't know what to do. Seems like there's no use, I'm done trying to convince you... You should go take a shower, you stink like a run-down bar."

She stepped away from him and turned to leave, afraid he was going to say something even more hurtful. But she wasn't fast enough.

"Don't think playing hard to get now is gonna work... You want me to get down on my knees and beg you for forgiveness? Forget it. I'm not confessing my love to you." Dean spat, crossing his arms defensively.

Haley froze on the spot and forced herself to look at him. He was staring down at her with cold bloodshot eyes. The resentment she saw there was genuine.

"Screw you." She whispered, tears were suddenly burning her eyes and she quickly walked out of the kitchen.

Dean stood there in shock, realizing that the nasty words had indeed slipped out. He couldn't believe how cruel he was, that he was capabale of acting like that towards someone he cared about.

He was tired and riled up and the hard liquor was still clouding his mind. Dean groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He should have never tried to talk to her in his drunken state. Now it was too late, the damage was done.

It took Dean a few minutes to compose himself after the ugly fight. Eventually, he ran a hand through his hair and decided to do as he had been told and went upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thank you to everyone who's still reading, I know it's been a while and I'm really sorry. Big thanks to gemmz24, InkPaperDoll488, chaz and Miss E Charlotte for reviewing the last chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: If you've visited my profile, you already know I'm back. Thank you to everyone who's still reading and thank you to Dani, InkPaperDoll488, gemmz24, Chaz and AnnaMarie026 for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sam was furious. The white hot anger washed over him and he had to suppress the urge to throw the phone across the kitchen.<p>

"Are you serious?" He said in a low, threatening tone. "Deadline? I've got a deadline now, are you fucking kidding me?"

He was a very patient man, but in the current situation, Sam had a hard time staying calm and unaffected.

"How the hell am I supposed to find her in only four weeks when you'd been looking for her for months?! To no avail, might I add." Sam huffed in annoyance and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He didn't bother to hear him out and interrupted Miller before he could finish his sentence. "Now you listen to me, if you want to hire someone else to track her, fine, go ahead and do it. But you know as well as I do that I am the best for the job. Don't fuck with me, Miller. You don't want me and my brother as your enemies, believe me."

There was silence on the other end of the line before his business partner finally spoke up._ "Is there something you're not telling me, Winchester? Why are you so interested in her?"_

Sam chuckled bitterly. "I have my reasons, maybe I'll let you know once I found her. Do you still want me to do this or are you gonna risk having us on your tail for the rest of your life?"

Sam knew he was taking quite a risk himself. If Miller found someone else to do the job it would be a lot more difficult for him to protect Haley. But he knew Miller well enough to know how badly he wanted them to work for him.

He smiled brightly when Miller called his bluff and hesitantly gave in, allowing him to take more time. "Good, I'll bring her to you as soon as I can, you have my word."

He ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pants pocket, letting out a deep sigh in relief. This guy was a pain in the ass. Shaking his head, he wondered how long it was going to take before Miller grew suspicous. He knew he couldn't keep stalling, time was definitely running out.

Turning around, Sam froze on the spot and his heart picked up pace at the sight of Haley leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen and eyeing him curiously.

"Morning Haley." He greeted her cheerfully and forced a smile on his face, hoping she hadn't overheard the conversation with Miller, especially the last part.

"Morning." Haley replied, noticing how nervous Sam was. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, trying to figure out what that phone call meant. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage in fear, but she still decided to ask. "Is everything alright? That sounded pretty angry." She held her breath, wondering whether she was simply paranoid or whether Sam was hiding something important from her. Was her sweet, kind brother-in-law Sam another hazard to her? She needed to be careful.

"Yeah, yeah of course." Sam let out a fake laugh and fidgeted nervously. "A little misunderstanding with a business partner. Why would you ask?"

"No reason." Haley shrugged her shoulders, keeping her eyes on him for any kind of reaction. "I thought I could help."

"No, really. Everything's fine." Sam hurried to say, wondering how much she had heard. He didn't want to scare her or give her the impression she wasn't safe there with him anymore. "Hey, you've seen my brother?" He quickly changed the subject, hoping to distract her.

Haley sighed. "No, he's barely talking to me. He stepped by the club a few times, but I have no idea what he's up to."

Ever since the incident in the kitchen when Dean had let her know how he really felt, they hadn't talked. For the past two weeks Dean hadn't come home once and Haley could only guess where he spent his nights. He never even tried to come up with a lame excuse to apologize for his despicable behaviour.

"Yeah, he's been a little grouchy lately. He's still upset because of what happened between you two." Sam admitted and wished immediately he could take his words back.

"Great. He's the one acting like a complete jackass and now I'm the bad guy here? If anyone deserves to be pissed it's me, not him. I didn't do anything wrong!" Haley exploded, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I know, Haley. I didn't mean it like that. You're right, this one's entirely on my brother, but I think you..." Sam tried to mediate and Haley glared at him.

"Are you on his side? Did you hear what he said to me? He's not even sorry! I'm not gonna be the one to make the first step, it's his turn now. He's treating me like crap and I..." Haley's voice cracked and she angrily wiped the single tear that had escaped her eyes off her cheek. "Goddammit!"

"Now I made you cry, I'm so sorry, Haley. C'mere." Sam pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly before she could turn away.

"Of course I'm not on his side." He said soothingly, taking a step back to look into her eyes. "But he's my brother, I want him to be happy and I know he's miserable right now because he needs you and he misses you. He just doesn't know what to do about it, because he thinks you wouldn't give him another chance."

"Are you sure about that?" Haley asked, unconvinced. "What am I supposed to do then?"

Sam smiled at her encouragingly. "Tell him why you're hurt. Not talking to him is not gonna solve your problems. "

"You think I haven't tried that before? He doesn't give a fuck about me and he will never get over the past." Haley protested weakly. She was so goddamn tired of this broken record.

"Yes, he will. Dean's just confused and stubborn as hell on top of that, but he still loves you. Go sweet-talk him, he won't be able to resist."

Haley laughed and contemplated his words. "Ok, I'll think about it..."

"Good. So, breakfast?" Sam asked and she nodded. Together they managed to create a decent breakfast out of what was left in the fridge, made coffee and sat down at the table. But Haley couldn't enjoy the quiet morning with Sam like she usually would have.

* * *

><p>Haley slipped into Sam's room as quietly as possible. The water was running in the shower and the clothes he had worn were draped over a chair by his bed. Keeping an eye on the door to the adjoined bathroom, she crossed the room and grabbed Sam's jeans, searching the pockets for his phone.<p>

He had played it off, but Haley knew what she heard and it had sounded pretty damn serious. She had to protect herself and be prepared in case her brother-in-law planned something against her. She wanted so badly to believe he hadn't been talking about her with the other person, but she was sure she had been the topic of their exchange.

It hurt. It hurt so bad to think that Sam was working against her, she had honestly been positive he was helping her. Maybe she was crazy, reading too much into it, and Sam wasn't involved in anything. To be fair, she wanted to spy a little on him before judging him or making some kind of decision.

Sam's phone wasn't in one of the pockets. Goddammit. Nervously, she glanced behind her shoulder at the closed bathroom door before gazing around the room. Where the hell did he put it? She had seen herself how he had pocketed it after hanging up.

She didn't find it on the nightstand or the dresser and began rummaging through the drawers, cursing under her breath. When she was about to panic, she spotted the phone on the floor by the chair and quickly picked it up. It had probably slipped from the pocket.

She quickly found the last number Sam had called and saved it in her own phone before placing the device back. The phone number was unfamiliar to her. Unfortunately, he hadn't added the name and Haley wondered whether it was on purpose in case someone snooped around.

She heard Sam turn the water off and step out of the shower, and she hurried to get out of his room before he caught her.

When Sam walked into the living room five minutes later to tell her he was going to the club now, she tried to act as normal as possible and not look guilty. Sam gave her a sweet smile which only made her feel really bad about invading his privacy, and left the house.

Haley still had a few hours before Sam would need her at the club. She deciced to go shopping, feeling too nervous and on edge to stay at the house. Living with two huge bulky guys meant there was rarely enough food in the house, so she grabbed her keys and climbed into her old Cutlass.

On her way back from the grocery store, she thought about the mysterious phone number. She wasn't going to call the person, it was too dangerous for her, but she needed to find out who it belonged to. She loved Sam, and even though she hated it to think bad of him, she needed to think about her safety first.

Tears stung her eyes at the thought. What if it turned out Sam was only putting on an act because he needed her for some kind of shady business? Haley took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down and take one step at a time.

A cloud of smoke wafted out from underneath the hood of her car, interrupting her thoughts and drawing her attention to the present situation.

"Dear god, no. Not now, please..." She begged her car, but the old vehicle had a mind of its own and decided this was the right time to finally stop working.

She cursed loudly when it rolled to a halt by the side of the road. Haley groaned, opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Propping up the hood, she jumped back before the smoke enveloped her. Haley only knew the basics when it came to cars, but one glance was enough for her to know how severe the damage was. Her car was crap, it had only been a matter of time before it broke down by the side of the road.

Haley pulled her phone out and sighed when she realized she had no one to call for help. Zoe had taken the weekend off to visit her parents, and she barely knew the other women at the club.

The choice was Sam or Dean.

"Fantastic." Haley mumbled, hesitating, not daring to press the pad of her thumb down on either Sam's or Dean's number in her contacts.

She didn't feel comfortable around Sam anymore and she hadn't spoken to Dean in days.

With a heavy heart Haley dialed Sam's number, but he didn't pick up even after the tenth ring and she disconnected the call.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, she waited for Dean to come to the phone. He answered on the sceond ring. _"Haley?_" She heard the obvious surprise in his tone, as if he couldn't believe it was her on the other end of the line.

Haley squeezed her eyes shut as she quickly explained her situation. "My car broke down in a towing zone. I was on my way home from the store and the thing just died on me. I don't know what to do, I don't wanna get a ticket..." She trailed off when she realized she was rambling.

_"Alright, stay put. I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"_ Dean's low gruff voice calmed her nerves. She gave him the address and he promised her to hurry.

Haley paced the sidewalk nervously, biting her thumb nail as she waited for Dean to arrive. She had seen him exactly three times during the past two weeks and was freaking out now. She didn't know how to act around him or what to say to him.

In the far distance she heard the familiar rumble of the Impala before the car came into sight and Dean parked in front of her Cutlass. He stepped out and she turned to him. Despite everything, it felt so good to see him. She didn't know what she expected, he was still gorgeous, unlike that night in the kitchen. He was wearing his usual pair of washed out jeans, a thin grey t-shirt since it was a warm afternoon, and that sexy scruff that always managed to make her weak.

"Hey." He gave her a little, yet warm smile as he walked over to her, and all she wanted to do was to wrap herself around him and melt into his strong arms.

"Hi." She replied, trying to relax in his presence which was near impossible.

Dean turned to the hood to take a look at the damage without saying anything. Cautiously, as if he was touching a woman's body, he inspected the still hot interior of her Cutlass which was almost like a different world to Haley. She stepped closer to have a better look over his shoulder at what he was doing.

Dean tensed when he felt her breasts press softly to his back and suddenly the scent of her perfume surrounded him. He swallowed hard, concentrating on the damaged engine under his hands instead.

"You're breathing down my neck." He told her, glad his voice didn't betray him.

Haley realized what she was doing and practically jumped back to bring some space between them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, I just can't concentrate with you being so close." Dean turned his head and grinned at her.

Haley looked down to the ground, shoving her hands into her pockets, not sure what to do. Dean acted as if nothing ever happened between them, as if everything was alright. Maybe Sam was right and she should have a real and calm conversation with him.

Dean straightened up when he was done. "You haven't been taking care of her. I don't think I can fix her."

Haley raised her eyebrows. "Hey, this isn't my fault, that car is a piece of crap, okay?"

"Still, you could have treated her better." Dean continued to tease her with a smirk.

Haley groaned, though she knew he was annoying her on purpose. "Are you sure there's nothing that can be done? All I need is a simple vehicle to drive."

"Nope, everything's damaged. I would have to exchange..." He paused for a second, taking another look."... well, basically all the parts under this hood. It's way too expensive. You can get at least two nice used cars for that price. Even the brakes are completely wrecked, do you know how danergous that is?" Dean added, loving the spark of irritation that flashed up in her eyes at his words.

Haley rolled her eyes at him, throwing her hands up in surrender. "Fine. You're the expert. Tell me what to do."

"We'll figure something out. But first, I'm gonna tow you and get you home before you get that ticket you're so afraid of."

"You can do that?" Haley asked, surprised. "You don't need someone to come?"

Dean smiled at her sweet innocence. "I brought everything I need for that."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Haley's car was parked in the garage of the house.<p>

"Thank you for coming." Haley said as Dean followed her up the steps to the house, helping her carrying the bags with groceries into the kitchen.

"Don't mention it. We're gonna go find you a nice car first thing in the morning." Dean smiled at her, feeling good for the first time in weeks. He looked forward to finding a temporary car for Haley and that way, partly making up for the way he had been acting. He knew he was an idiot, but he didn't know how to reedem himself. He was surprised that Haley was even talking to him at this point.

Haley looked at him sceptically. "That's not necessary, I can live without a car for a while. I don't mean to be a bother, the reason why I called you in the first place is because I couldn't reach Sam."

"Oh, I see." Dean grumbled, the wave of disappointement that hit him almost suffocated him. He put the bags onto the counter and took a few seconds to collect himself before facing her.

"I guess I deserve that. I know I screwed up..." He smiled bravely and turned to leave, needing to get out of the room.

"Dean, wait..." Haley grabbed his arm without hesitation to hold him back when he brushed past her. Reluctantly, he turned to her and her heart ached as she caught sight of the genuine hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, I... I didn't want to ask you for help because I was afraid of seeing you. Hell, can you even blame me? We've barely spoken two words in two whole weeks and what you said to me that one morning when you'd come home drunk really hurt me!" As much as she tried, Haley couldn't stay calm. Inadvertently, she yelled the last part at him.

Dean closed his eyes and nodded. "Haley..." He whispered, his voice raw and barely audible. "It's over isn't it? I... I don't know how to fix us, I don't know what to do... I want to trust you so bad, but I can't. I don't wanna hurt you, but somehow I keep doing it and... I'm tired, so fucking tired of this..." His voice cracked and he ran a weary hand down his face.

Haley groaned in frustration, fighting to keep her tears at bay. "If you stopped making out with every woman you meet and quit sleeping around, that would help. But I guess that's just not you."

Dean let out a bitter laugh. "Don't even know why I've been doing that. I didn't think. I was so mad at you for coming back and complicating everything. My life's been easier without you in it."

The tears fell down her cheeks, pain surging through her at his words and she turned to sit down at the table.

"Listen, Dean..." Haley decided to open up to him. If he wasn't able to tell her what she needed to hear, then she had no reason to stay with him. "I care about you so much. You are my husband, you're everything to me and I'll always want and need you. But I'm not sure whether you'll ever stop punishing me. You keep hurting me and then you stand before me like right now and tell me you didn't mean it, but I'm starting to wonder... do you like playing with me? Do you like to see me hurting and does it make you feel better whenever you see me cry?"

She looked up at him with those big chocolate eyes of hers, glistening with tears and waiting for him to react.

But Dean didn't know how to respond, his throat was too tight and it took him a moment to gather the strength to speak. "No. Haley, no, I don't ever wanna see you cry..."

He took a seat across from her and Haley shook her head in disappointement. "I understand you're having a hard time getting over the past, I really do. But you're so cruel to me, you're ignoring me for weeks and... you never apologized."

Dean cleared his throat, forcing himself to be as honest with her as she was with him. "I thought you wouldn't wanna see let alone hear me out... there was nothing I could've said or done..."

"Yeah, you just gave up..." Haley whispered, not able to stop the stream of tears. "Because you don't care for me, I get it now, but at least have the courage to admit it. If you don't want me, I'll go. I won't allow you to break my heart again."

Dean felt as if someone had dumped a bucket full of ice over him when a sudden cold crept through him, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Haley..." He choked out desperately, reaching across the table to wipe the tears from her face. Haley flinched away from his touch and it was like a fist to Dean's face.

"No, don't touch me, I can't take it..." She sobbed and jumped up from the chair and fled out of the kitchen.

Dean sat still, in utter shock, feeling numb. Her words had been clear. He had broken her heart too many times, because he wasn't able to give her another chance and now she was going to leave him for good. He had lost her. He had lost her because he kept screwing up. She was going to leave and it was probably for the best, he didn't deserve her.

Dean got up, shuffled over to the fridge and took out a bottle of beer. Opening it, he took a gulp and sat back down. He had been stupid enough to take it as a sign when she had called for help.

How stupid of him to think that fixing her car would fix their broken relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>The story line is headed in a completely different direction than originally intended, but I kind of like it. Now, who wants to see Dean fight for Haley?<strong>


End file.
